


Untitled

by eroticincubi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, PWP, Rape, Rape Recovery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan knows how to help Barty cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a companion fic with a friend. She wrote the Barty pov just as I wrote Evan's. Both versions can be found at Insanejournal under the name "musely". This universe is based on an RPG where Harry Potter is dead and Voldemort has won the first war.

Evan had not really planned anything that evening. Just a shower and studying some more for the Healer examination that was coming up in a few months; he liked to prepare in advance. Books and various medical texts were scattered across the floor in his room, rolls of used and unused parchment littered his bed as well as a few bottles of tightly closed ink and a few quills which were on his left bedside table.

Evan massaged his stiff neck, having had it craned down as he worked, “Hmm…” he moaned and closes his eyes; he was sitting indian style on his bed, back rounded from hunching over until Evan decided that a hot shower would do wonders on his aching back.

The shower was fantastic and hot; relaxing his muscles and softening his skin. Evan shook the water out of his hair then reaches for a bar of soap to lather himself up. The scent of the soap filled and mingled with the steam of the shower. Ooh heavenly indeed… After he had washed away all the soap, Evan had been about to grabbed the bottle of shampoo when he heard a light crash followed by a stumble and some coughing coming from his bedroom.

His bedroom?

What the hell? No one knows about that entrance unless it was… having already decided to investigate, Evan came into the other room with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair still wet and the shower running in the background of the commotion.

That was when he saw the figure in his room was Barty. A rather disgruntled and troubled Barty.

“You look terrible,” Evan commented with raised brows.

“I haven’t shagged in three days,” was Barty’s only response. Evan rolled his eyes and shakes his head, was that all? Goodness. That was, until Evan looked on Barty’s appearance. The man was a horrible mess! And those clothes… where on earth had he been?! Swimming around a gutter?! He was about to make a comment but had decided against it. A horny, disgruntled and not to mention filthy Barty was not one to fuck with… well…. Bad choice of words.

“That has to be some kind of record,” Evan replied instead and took small step backward when he saw Barty approaching him. That look in the other man’s eyes could only be one thing: Barty wanted a good fucking shag from Evan. Otherwise he wouldn’t be here now would he?

Barty growled; whether at the comment or because he was incredibly sex deprived, Evan wasn’t sure. The only thing Evan did know was that the disheveled man had dropped his shirt to the ground then kneels to untie his shoes and steps out of them. Those hands came up to the trousers he was wearing; those were also gone in a flash by the doorway. Barty now looked up eagerly at him, Evan however was gesturing to the still running shower.

“You need to shower,” Evan stated evenly. Evan did a lot in his time, but he was not under any circumstances going to shag a filthy man. He does have standards you know?

“I need a shag,” Barty declared, Evan grimaced.

“If you want one from me, you need a shower,” he retorted, Barty glared at him but seemed to follow Evan’s instructions anyway. Stepping in, Barty stood under the water allowing it to pour over his back and face. Evan took in the sight of that man. That lithe but toned body Evan loved more than anything to map with fingers and kisses and bites… then to fuck it.

It wasn’t until one of Barty’s hands pressed flat against the wall to steady him did Evan step into the shower as well.

Reaching to the smooth porcelain corner of the shower, Evan reached for the loofah to which he placed the cool and manly scented body wash he liked very much thanks and began to lightly scrub against Barty’s back. Not moving as Evan soaped up his backside, Barty had pushed off the wall and leaned back against Evan’s chest as soon as he finished. Oh how he felt the muscles and bones under that smooth taut skin. Barty’s head leaned back, and had turned it slightly towards Evan, while Evan continued to lather him up, the smallest of smirks on his lips.

“You done yet?” Barty used that commanding voice he must use at work.

Evan simply chuckles, the sound rebounded against the tiles making it echo and moves his hand up and down a couple times. “You’re just starting to get clean,” he replied gently and took a long slow sweep down the other’s thigh. Barty’s hand came down trapping Evan’s to push at both of his hands harder into the thigh until the loofah dropped to the floor. Evan’s breathing was hot and heavy behind Barty’s neck. Evan's hands were now pressing firmly over Barty’s thighs…

“Clean enough,” breathed the man before him, “You going to fuck me, or should I pick up some bloke from the street?” Barty had grown impatient, Evan complied.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Evan reassured him with a harsh whisper; one of the hands on Barty’s firm thighs slowly began to raise and worked on Barty’s half-hard dick. Barty retaliated by turning his head to bite at Evan’s neck, hard. Barty then moved his arse in little circles against Evan’s front. This earned the wanton man a moan from the other.

“So fuck me,” Barty pressed and pushing back hard. Evan already said he was going to fuck him, what more did Barty want from him? It was then Evan realized something was a little off from his eager companion. Something that made Barty not all there, Quickly, Evan whispered the spell that made the other slicked with oil from the inside, while Evan’s pick was also coated in lubrication. Barty was desperate, Evan noticed wanted it now wanted a cock to fill him inside and fuck him stupid.

The other man was already trying to climb himself onto the cock and push himself in but Evan wasn’t going to let it happen that way, not at all. Evan lightly pushed Barty away for a moment, earning a growl from the man before him. Evan smiled when he covered the back of Barty’s body with the front of his own. Evan’s cock, probes and teasing light at the cleft of that gorgeous arse; his hands bracing on each side of the hips and pulls him forward, Barty soon impaled himself and started to feel the hot soft sucking of that arse around his cock. Heaven’s above it was fantastic. Barty always did have a magnificent and fuckable arse.

“Brace the wall,” Evan whispered against the ear that earned a whimper from Barty. The hands and arms found their placing and the arse was leaning as far back as he could bend. But the hands pulled him away momentarily, earning a growl, which turned into a groan, as they pulled him back down, impaling a hard cock in his arse.

“Yes,” he moaned, grinding little circles until Evan pulled out and slammed into him again, causing him to cry out again, “Harder.” And it happened again. “Harder,” he started to beg. His arse was so tight! Perhaps not having shagged for days does that to people; everything goes back to normal sized like it did the first time. Barty didn’t seem to care about the pain that Evan knew came with it. And Evan did more than fuck him hard, especially when he found the right angle so that only minutes later, Barty came with a shout. Hot, wet and spent as the water cuts off the sound. The other man collapsed against the cool tiles of the shower.

That was when he heard the sobs and then a fist slammed into the marble as hard and with as much passion as he could muster. Barty shouted again, this time in anguish. Evan stepped close behind him, softly rubbing his skin, not holding Barty back. When his knees seemed about to give out, Evan wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him up.

“She’s dead,” Barty announced bitterly.

Evan knew what it was like to lose a mother, Evan himself lost his own mother when he was a boy and he had missed her dearly. Camila Rosier was a sweet and beautiful soul Evan was proud to call her mother. He had one of her pictures by the lamp light of his bedside table…

“I know,” Evan replied quietly, having already had the suspicions that something was wrong but didn’t want to mention anything until he was sure. _‘So Mrs. Crouch is dead, poor woman. She suffered so much.'_ Evan thought while kissing Barty’s neck. Barty sobbed until the water went cold to which Evan finally dragged him out of the shower, dried him off, dressed him and cleared the bed and to sleep. Holding Barty close in sweet warm comfort.

...


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan knows how to help Barty cope.

He had been watching him sleep for a good five minutes until he raised a finger and gently runs it over the length of Barty’s nose slowly, “Wake up,” he whispered gently but loud enough for Barty to wake up.

Unfortunately, Barty had chosen not to move, as he seemed quite comfortable in the position he was in.

“Wake up,” Evan insisted again even ran his fingers through Barty’s hair.

At Evan’s move Barty did shift slightly and even held on closer to Evan, clutching him close, anchoring himself toward the heat of Evan’s body. Oh. Not awake was he? Bullshitter. Evan smiled fondly and looked down at his companion who was now feigning sleep. Evan could tell and especially because that hand resting over his hip moved and was now starting to stroke and fondle at his prick. His prick in question was only too happy and eager to receive the attention.

“Now, I know you’re awake, Barty,” Evan’s voice spoke authoritatively then grabbed some of Barty’s hair lightly and pulled. Doing so caused Barty to slowly open his eyes and stared directly into Evan’s eyes; Barty smiled widely at him, “We both have jobs,” Evan reminded him.

“And you’re just no fun now that you’re a healer?” Barty asked incredulously, his hand now working faster.

No matter what Evan was about to say his cock was still reacting to Barty’s touch; mind swimming and his eyes closed to a swirl of colors from the room. Evan’s grasp was still on the other man’s hair and soon after he felt kisses and even a little bite or two. Evan tugged harder at the hair, Barty's head came up, this time with a mild frown.

Evan glared at him. Unlike Barty, Evan didn’t have a daddy in the Ministry that could let him off scott free for coming in late. He had a boss, an awful, punctual, tight arse motherfucker that counted each and every one of Evan’s minutes at St. Mungos. But fuck him; his boss wasn’t going to get laid anytime soon like Evan was at the moment. Giving in, Evan’s second hand slid down to tweak one of Barty’s nipples, and Barty seemed to have resisted Evan’s grip. But his hand came up and played with the tip of Evan’s cock as Barty kept eye contact, head trying to move lower. Evan allowed him to, hell he even helped him to!

“Uff!” Barty said when Evan pulled him down with a grin. If Barty wanted his cock so bad he was going to get it.

Evan felt the warm wet mouth surround him, sucking him in deeper and deeper until Evan could feel the tickle of Barty’s throat. Sweet bliss it was… getting head this early in morning, hell yeah. Evan moans softly his hips starting to rise and meet each brush the tip of Barty’s nose made against his pubes.

“I don’t have time for teasing,” Evan growled as the idea of work came back to his head. Barty looked up at him for a second with a not so innocent grin, Evan didn’t care. If Barty was going to do something he better well do it now.

And that he did. Barty was the best at what he does in the terms of pleasuring a lover. He was so good at sucking cock, way better than any woman he had ever been with. Of course because Barty was a man, and he knew what a man liked. What Evan liked. His mind had begun to wander off when Barty’s mouth brought him back when he gave Evan a particular lick. Oh! That stopped Evan’s thoughts cold.

Evan moaned loudly, his hands gripped at the sheets of the bed. His hips ground up just as Barty bobbed down. Oh it was wonderful and hot and so good… He could feel everything Barty was silently telling him wanting Evan to come wanting to taste him wanting… him. His heart rate accelerated, his breathing coming up for great heaves of hair. Evan alternated between his grip on the sheets and that of Barty’s hair. Oh God! He was getting closer an closer and Barty grew faster and faster until Evan gave out one final cry when he shot his load into Barty’s awaiting mouth. He felt Barty’s lips gently sucking, the tongue lapping up each drop from his now soft and sensitive organ. Evan trembled and winces post orgasm.

Looking up at him Barty smiled, “You’re an excellent breakfast, you know?”

Evan chuckled as he fought to catch his breath. Barty however gave one good stretch before he decided to go hunting for his clothes. The clothes that were in fact still dirty. Merlin’s balls, how is it that Barty didn’t care at all for his appearance? Had he no shame? Hmm, best not to answer that. It wasn’t until Evan had been about to voice his thoughts when he heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by a soft, “Fuck.”

“Let me see,” Evan had sat up in attention and tried to gently reach and pull Barty toward him to have a look.

“It’s nothing,” came the muttered response as Barty continued in the search for the rest of his clothes.

Evan had gotten up from the bed taking his wand from his night side table and walked silently behind Barty. His arms wrapped around the other man, and reached to threaded his own hand with the other’s to gently pry it off. Evan produced his wand which he had in his other hand and Barty closed his eyes while Evan casts a spell to fix the bloodied lip.

“I said it was nothing,” Barty repeated, though he didn’t sound angry. A little annoyed yes but not angry.

“So I helped with nothing then,” Evan replied sharply before giving Barty a hug and before giving him a shove on the back to stand. “We do need to get to work.”

Barty sighed as he pulled his old clothes on. Evan didn’t want him to go either. If he had his way Evan would not go to work and drag Barty along with him for the ride. But they had their respective jobs now and Evan was getting very close to getting his professional license. When the other man passed him, Evan made a face to which Barty had turned wearing a peculiar expression.

“What?” he asked as if nothing was wrong.

“Have you smelled yourself?” Evan asked with a frown, his wand out again.

Barty lifted up his sleeve for a sniff, he pulled it back. “Perhaps it will keep anyone from approaching me at work,” he suggested.

Evan merely rolled his eyes, “Scourgify!” the spell hits Barty straight in the chest. Stumbling back, Barty looked down. Some of the worst grit was gone, but it was a nasty piece of work.

“What if you hit something important?!” Barty insisted, his wand already in his hand as habit after getting hit by magic unexpectedly. Evan found this endearing.

“You could have been my first patient of the day,” Evan quipped with a slight smirk. Barty stepped up again laughing and was approaching him closer trying to grab Evan for a kiss, but Evan kept him at arms distance away.

“You’re still not clean,” he insisted, “And I for one will not be going to work filthy.”

“I work with filth,” Barty retorted with a pout.

“For future record,” Evan replied, “You are bringing a clean uniform over here, so this doesn’t happen again.”

Barty turned around toward the fireplace, wiggling his bum back and forth. “I’ll be seeing you later, grumpy face,” he waved farewell as he stepped into the fireplace.

With another chuckle and a shake of the head he called back right before Barty was swallowed up in the green flames, “I bet I will.”

And he meant that.

...


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan knows how to help Barty cope.

“You were late again,” said his fellow trainee, Maggie as she walked beside him down the hall and into the magical mishaps ward, “Healer Green’s going to hand you, your arse this time.”

Evan had felt as though he had been working all day and this bit of news wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Healer Green can suck it,” Evan snorted as they both turned the corner; Maggie just snickered at his choice of words.

“You’re great at what you do Ev, please don’t ruin it. Isn’t this what you want?”

Evan looked her over; indeed she wasn’t talking about herself per-se, but she was a good looking girl. Given she was two years older than he was, a lusty 23 year old brunette with full breasts and hips. She was a little thicker than most girls he’s been with and that was fine with him a cunt was a cunt. With a smirk he took her by the elbow and lead her to a dark closet where they kept the clean blankets and uniforms.

“Evan!” she protested when he magically closed the door behind him looking at her with a smirk. From his training he could see her eyes widened with alarm, her chest heaved breathlessly.

Maggie was a sweet little cunt. He even told her so too, “Sweet little cunt,” he grinned, pressing her up against the rack of clean white uniforms and hiked up the black skirt she wore. Maggie’s cheeks were flushed pink from the name, oh yeah she loved when he called her that. His hand traveled down and cupped her sex, feeling the hot wetness that greeted him. Evan groaned and bit his lower lip while Maggie’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and he lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist.

With a verbal charm, Evan’s trousers and pants dropped to the floor. Maggie gasped quietly her dark brown eyes stared into Evan’s blue ones. He parted her knickers aside and thrusts right home. Maggie’s mouth dropped into a silent scream and her eyes rolled shut; Evan grinned and lowered his head, taking a perky nipple between his teeth right above her blouse his other arm held her between himself and the rack of robes.

She began to make tiny mewling noises which excited Evan greatly so that he kissed her hard, swallowing her sounds as he continued fucking her. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist trembling between each set of thrusts until he could feel her growing hotter and wetter around him; his hips picked up its earlier pace, faster and faster while Maggie grew wetter and wetter and tighter until she cried out, convulsing tightly around his cock. Evan fucked her harder which caused Maggie’s already sensitive walls to heighten her orgasm making her shriek with surprise then whimpered clinging against him.

Evan had not come yet. He just kissed her one more time, pulled out of her and gently lowered her to the floor. Maggie panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at Evan wearing a confused expression, dark brown eyes questioning him until she saw his cock and just how hard he was. Her cream and juices still lubricated on him; he smiled cruelly down at her.

“Come here,” he rasped huskily, a hand buried in the dark brown curls of her hair and pulls her forward, Maggie’s mouth all too eager to receive the bounty offered before her. Evan groaned and thrusts his hips into her mouth, fucking her face until his balls tensed and he came in thick bursts of come down her throat. She did not release him until she was sure she got every last drop from him; his cock already soft by the time she sucked him out of her mouth.

With a cleaning charm Evan tidied himself up and looked at her, an eyebrow rose and he gave her an arrogant expression, “Clean yourself up, you look thoroughly fucked.” With a smirk he removed the charm on the door and headed back to the hall to finished his rounds.

Later that same day one of his male co-workers, Derek, a pretty red head with pale green eyes, came in with an arm tucked full of thick files they were supposed to go over and study. Evan had wondered for a while if Derek had a wife or a girlfriend. His blue eyes traveled down the body and he wondered briefly how Derek looked naked and with an arse full of Evan’s cock.

“Evan are you listening?”

He blinked and stared up at Derek, seeing that his lashes also matched the color of his hair. Evan then wondered if the carpet matched the drapes… he only smiled up at the other man, “So sorry what was that?”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Honestly Evan…” he scolded the other man who just laughed which caused Derek to look up at him again with a glare. Evan simply shrugged and rested his hands on the back of his neck looking comfortable.

“Ever fucked a man before, Derek?”

“I beg your pardon?” Derek turned a shade of red Evan had never seen before.

“Or have you ever been fucked by a man?” he got up and locked the door to the small office then took off his robe and placed it on the hook behind the large oak door.

“I don’t underst—“

“Oh don’t play stupid with me, I’ve seen the way you look at Marco and John. Bugger, I’ve even seen the way you look at Healer Green. Though I have to admit, I’m not that into older men. They're too... what's the word I'm looking for? Soft.” He frowned a little at the image of Healer Green. Perhaps in his prime, Healer Green was a handsome man with washboard abs, broad shouldered too but now he looked like a man gone to seed. With his beer gut, salt and pepper receding hairline and the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth.

“That’s not what I th—!“ Derek began to retort when Evan kissed him.

Derek writhed and wriggled trying to pull away from Evan, when Evan cupped Derek’s chin and kissed him harder did Derek’s movements cease and he grew still even began pressing his lips back and opening them for Evan’s tongue to probe the insides of his mouth. Derek moaned and Evan felt a swell of pride rising in his chest.

Soon after Evan had Derek fully naked and leaning against the edge of the cool wood of the desk, Derek’s cheeks were flushed and his cock was very hard, pressing snuggly up against his belly. Evan was right the carpet did match the drapes. Evan approached him and turned him around making Derek press his chest against the desk bent over; Derek’s arse was sticking up in need for attention.

Evan dropped the lower half of his clothing and covered Derek from behind. Evan heard the other man make a whimper of a sound and used a lubrication charm which allowed Derek to be slicked from the inside and opened in preparation for Evan. Derek cried out at the stretch making his arse jut out invitingly to Evan. Evan grinned and guided himself against the hot slick opening.

Derek was tight; he probably wasn’t fucking anyone else at the moment but has been fucked before, that Evan noticed. For a moment Evan wondered who it was until he felt the clenching little pucker squeeze around him. Shit did Derek come already? The man under him shivered and trembled, whining and even pushing himself back against Evan’s cock.

Holy shit, what the hell was this?

“Please Evan, please!” Derek moaned looking over his shoulder at the other man, his eyes in a dark fever, “Fuck me harder! Oh! Merlin! You feel so good! So big! So hard!”

Evan was impressed! He never pegged Derek for the screaming type. Oh well you can never judge a book by it’s cover. Evan fucked him until Derek came against the desk then turned him over so that this time Evan could look at him. Derek was gorgeous while he was getting fucked, his body twitching and jerking, his hands resting on Evan’s shoulders, head tilted back and a thin sheet of sweat coated his pale skin. He stroked the cock, the head red almost angry looking and watched as Derek came a second time. Evan shot his own seed deep inside the other man with a satisfied grunt.

Silently Evan cleaned himself up and pulled himself together as did Derek who then had this relaxed expression of someone who had been in a dream and trapped in it. Oh the man was satisfied, Evan was sure of that. The red head had looked as if he was about to say something then held off and gathered his files together heading out the door but not before looking at Evan once more, “Can I see you again?”

“We’ll see, I can’t make promises,” was all he said and shrugs.

Which was true; Evan was not the type to become romantically involved with his lovers. He didn’t play favorites. Unless you counted… but no not now. In due time maybe but for now Evan wanted to get in as much play as he could. He gathered his own effects, headed out of the office and into the hallway leading toward the main entrance and the time slot machine.

Checking his watch Evan walked down the hall to the time slot and punched out while he headed home. He then wondered what Barty had been up to and how his day had gone.

...


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan knows how to help Barty cope.

“I wondered when you were going to show up,” he said from the book he was reading, his right cheek resting on his right first after Evan heard the familiar apparition CRACK followed by a loud THUNK of something heavy hitting the ground beside the standing body; that was when Evan looked up with a smile and closed his book with one hand. He then frowned while looking up and down Barty’s attire, “You’re still wearing those filthy clothes,” he tsked and tosses the book on the floor, forgotten.

“I brought others with me,” Barty answered and though he pointed his wand at himself and concentrated the clothes were a little cleaner than previously, but to Evan’s opinion they were a lost case to wash.

Clearly, Evan’s reaction was not what Barty was expecting and had crossed his arms over his chest looking put out.

“I suppose they were unsalvageable,” Evan said while getting up, he then opened the trunk with a wave of his wand. An eyebrow went up as he saw how full it was, but another wave directed the clothes to straighten themselves as they put themselves away in Evan’s large closet.

Barty stamped one of his feet against the floor, causing Evan to look over at him again. Barty was most upset.

“What’s it gong to take to either get you in my arse or the other way around?” Barty demanded, crossing the distance between them quickly, his hands finding the buttons on Evan’s shirt.

“Aren’t you needy?” Evan chuckled, “I guess I didn’t give you anything this morning.” Barty had begun to remove Evan’s clothes and had started to nibble at Evan’s chest. Biting one nipple as the shirt gave more skin, he smirked up at him, “I took care of that.”

“Oh?” Evan asked feeling a little clutch at his chest then ran one hand to brush back some of Barty’s hair.

“Mmhmm,” Barty nipped at the skin some more, the shirt almost entirely open, “A sloppy blowjob in the lift.” He sunk to his knees and kissed Evan through the material of his trousers. Evan closed his eyes and immediately his hips jerked up once.

“I thought you wanted my cock in your arse,” Evan stated while pulling off the rest of his shirt, at Barty’s pleased reaction Evan knew this was a good move. The auror nodded, but continued his work. There were only a few layers of cloth between that hot juicy mouth and his cock, which made it damn near impossible to resist. Evan could see the hungry almost ravenous look in Barty’s eyes, wanting so much to have Evan in his mouth now as he pulled the trousers and pants down together. He watched as Barty’s lips wrapped around the hardening prick attached to him, Barty moaned.

Ah, so this was what he wanted, what he needed. Evan had wondered why his two sessions, one with Maggie and the other with Derek had been good but not as satisfying as this.

But he had hardly gave Barty a chance to suck him all the way in when he, Evan, grabbed Barty by the shoulders and forcefully faced him down over the closed trunk.

“What?” Evan heard the sweet genuine confusion followed by a pleased, “Oooh, yes please.” From Barty, his arse pushing up willingly against Evan’s aching prick.

“Such a slut,” Evan whispered with a grin behind him. “Can’t deny a cock as soon as you see it,”

“Yes, yes,” Barty whimpered in response, “Please, please Evan.” His arms reached up, but Evan pushed them down, leaning over him. Barty arched back, rubbing himself against Evan’s length. For a moment Evan just held him there and bit his lip to suppress a groan. He then left the arms, one spreading the auror’s arse, and the other led the tip of the cock against the awaiting, eager little pucker. Grabbing the handle to the trunk, Barty pushed backwards, relaxing his entrance as Evan pushed in.

“You don’t need any preparation, do you slut?” Evan managed, but he didn’t wait for an answer. Barty moaned loudly, wriggling his arse in little circles as if he was pulling Evan’s cock in tighter. Which he was, ooh that felt so good… Barty made a whimpering sound of protest just as Evan pulled most of the way causing the man below him to mewl loudly at the next thrust. “Need my cock in you,” Evan continued and felt Barty shudder, Evan grinned.

“Yes, yes, I do,” Barty whined, at this sound he grabs Barty’s hips and pulls him up so that he was still fucking him and stroking the free cock with his hand. He pumped then fisted the hard cock while his thrusting hips managed to angle themselves that they thrust up to cause Barty to fuck his hand. Barty came first, spurting over Evan’s fingers and clenching his ass tight around his driving cock which triggered his own orgasm and was soon falling forward after Barty had against the trunk beneath them.

They both stayed there for a few moments, each catching their breath until they evened. It was then that Evan asked quietly while he kissed at the shoulder closest to him.

“Are you moving in with me, darling?”

Barty turns his head sideways to look up at him with those beautiful hazel eyes, “For a while?” Evan took it as a hopeful question, not that he minded it at all he loved having Barty over.

*~*

Barty groaned as Evan pulled him toward the shower. “Already?” he asked with a whine, “We just showered like…last night.” Barty didn’t seem to appreciate showers like Evan did. Especially with the activities they both liked Getting themselves into as of recent.

“It’s just a shower, Barty,” he replied lightly, his hand came up to cup Barty’s cheek. Already a plan in mind, Evan distracted Barty with heated forceful kisses while Evan started to move back into the direction of the shower, Barty most willingly followed until he, Evan got Barty right where he wanted him.

When the sound of the door clicked Barty’s eyes opened and he gave a low growl. “Cheater,” oh the angry pout in that word alone drove Evan crazy with want for the other man. Evan stepped into the shower where Barty had hesitated for a moment, but then he pushed off the countertop behind him to violently smash Evan into the wall, both heads banging, perhaps a bit too hard. Evan didn’t mind it, in fact he loved it when Barty was a little rough with him.

Evan responded with a moaned, little golden lights danced for a moment behind his eyes and opened his mouth further to let Barty deeper into his mouth. He then felt a hand fisting his cock in his hand, as his other hand turned the water on. Barty nipped at Evan’s lower lip, almost making it bleed, Evan groaned at the delicious burn on his abused skin. The hand now moving quicker, his eyes closed as the water pouring over them. It acted as lubricant, not really the best one at that but their wands as well as the oil Evan used on rare occasions were too far out of reach at the moment.

Feeling the other sinking to their knees Evan looked down just in time to see Barty licking his lips, his hazel eyes had to close to look up at Evan’s, with the water. “You have a beautiful cock, dear,” he informed with a sneaky little grin and began to busy himself with a mouthful of Evan’s awaiting cock. Taking the tip into his mouth Evan felt the host smooth and soft tongue licking around it and across the top. Greedily, Barty began to swallow Evan down further until his cheeks began to hollow out.

Barty was so good at giving head. His mouth was the best he ever hand on his cock. Oh God… Oh God! Evan’s hips slowly began to move his back pressed against the cool wall of the shower and started to thrust forward into Barty expert mouth. Evan felt a hand on his hip as the body steadied itself. Barty moaned around Evan’s cock causing a thrilling ripple to shoot up his body and spread a sheet of goose bumps over his heated skin. Evan gave a final cry and shot his hot load into Barty’s eager mouth and Barty, bless him, was careful not to spill a single drop.

Standing now Barty kisses Evan hard and Evan could taste both himself and a mix of Barty in their kiss, oh it was wonderful and so dirty. Moments later, Barty had tried to back out of the shower, where the fuck did he think he was going? Reaching out Evan grabbed Barty’s nearest wrist and pulls him back, Barty only let out a bored sounding sigh, turned to him and said quite frankly,

“You wanted me in the shower, and I wanted your cock,” he pouted, “We both got what we wanted.”

What? Was that all Barty needed from him? Really?

He looked at the other man for a second before muttering a “Come here.” Evan was going to show him, this wasn’t just a fuck Barty could get away from. Evan wanted soft, Evan wanted the happy afterglow. Barty just wanted a fuck and out of something this intimate? Fuck that. Evan realized he had been thinking a little too seriously when he felt Barty’s hand cupping under his chin and lifted his face up to look at him.

“What?” was all Barty asked him.

Evan retaliated by just kissing him, their lips touching softly in the water. He was going to make Barty understand, Evan was determined. Love me. Why won’t you love me? Evan asked silently and felt his chest constrict to Barty’s lack of response.

Do something please. Say anything! Shit, why don’t you just…

He felt Barty’s fist hit his chest lightly then slid down submissively. The head fell to Evan’s nearest shoulder. The face along with the hot even breath turning in until it found a comfortable position then stayed. This was a serious moment; the tension in the air was so thick one could cut right through it with a knife. Barty's silence was one of the worst pains Evan had ever felt. Why did it have to be over so soon? Why couldn’t he get it, Barty was very bright. Why didn’t he get it? Instead Evan brought up the loofah again, running it across the skin at the back first then in the small amount of space between them, cleaning the body whether the owner of it liked it or not.

It was the only way to cope at that moment.

...


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan knows how to help Barty cope.

Evan was working in the Creature Induced injury ward. Currently a large group of interns (perhaps there were six or seven of them Evan couldn’t recall) while Healer Charles “Chuck” Green had started to describe the affects and consequences of handling dangerous, wild and obviously dark creatures.

Evan’s mind however had been elsewhere. He was thinking about Barty and what he must have been going through, Evan had also loved his mother and lost her when he was very young. Barty however had time to know her, spend time with her, love her… He also thought of visiting Barty at the Ministry of Magic after Healer Green let them free for the day.Maybe he would go somewhere and pick them up a late lunch or early dinner.

After leaving St. Mungos, he apparated and appeared by the alley behind where the back entrance of the Ministry of Magic was; he’d rather not deal with the evening rush. After managing to get inside he walked toward the lifts, people brushed past him hurrying to get home to their families and personal lives, Evan however was just starting his personal life. He was now currently riding in one of the golden framed lifts waiting for when the floor Evan knew Barty’s office was; a woman with blond curly hair wearing a pair of black horned white rhinestone rimmed glasses entered from the second floor.

She turned looked Evan over and smiled pleasantly, “Evan Rosier.”

Her voice was sweet as it was dangerous. Evan gave her a second glance, his brows furrowed suspiciously, “Do I know you?”

“Rita Skeeter,” the blond woman spoke innocently, “Same year, we were in Herbology and Potions together,”

“Sorry I don’t reca—“

“Green house three.”

Green house th-- oh… Green house three…

“Yes of course, Rita. You look good. Lost some weight I might add,” he quirked his brow with interest and took in her form again, fucking her with his eyes and she knew it. It only made her smile widen even more.

“Indeed I have, thank you for noticing, still as charming as ever,” she added and pressed herself against him subtly.

Evan was flattered but he didn’t have time for her. He was here for Barty.

“As much as I would like to indulge on this little classmate reunion, I have a mission that needs completion, I apologize.” He takes one of her red varnished fingered hands and kisses the top, his blue eyes staring deep into her aquamarine ones.

The lift’s bell dinged as it landed on Evan’s floor. It seemed that Rita was following out with him, Evan turned to her and spoke, “If you don’t mind my asking, but what are you doing up here?”

Rita only smiled at him again and lightly pushes her glasses back, “I’m an intern at the Daily Prophet, as you may have heard Mrs.Crouch has recently passed away, I’m here to cover the story of the Ministry’s most beloved member of the International Magical Cooperation and his son. And what are you doing here if I may inquire as well?”

She tilts her head to the side innocently enough, large golden curls bounced.

“I’m here to see Barty actually, er… Jr to be more precise.” He corrected himself, “As you may recall we were close friends in Hogwarts,”

“Ah! Yes good very good, I think I’ll mention that in my article later tonight,” she seemed decided then started down the hall before Evan had a chance to ask her if not tell her to be discreet and not add that bit of info to her article. With a roll of his eyes he headed into Barty’s office to which the door was still open, walking quickly down the path leading to the cubic Barty normally had taken residence on only to find it…

“Empty?” Evan asked with a furrowed brow and looked around. Frank wasn’t there either. Perhaps they went to eat as well? Not knowing what came over him; Evan decided to go to the source and walked toward the solitary door, golden words shinning that read,” Bartemius Crouch Sr. International Magical Cooperation” with a short sigh Evan rapped the door quickly and a little loudly then waited for some sort of confirmation, “Come in!” called a older and more gentlemanly voice which must have been Barty’s father no doubt.

Entering slowly Evan leaned in not fully entering into the office itself, and there he was the man Evan heard so much about (not good things mind you but what the hell) in the flesh. Barty looked more like his mother in any case, there was nothing at all of Sr even remotely touching Jr.

“Pardon me sir,” Evan spoke in his most polite and charming manner, “I have heard of your wife's passing and I had wished to give you my deepest condolences—“ just as Evan opened his mouth to continue when Crouch Sr gave the young man a glance over then turned his attention to the blonde woman sitting in the seat before his desk, “Do pardon the interruption my good woman this will only take a minute.”

Evan simply blinked. Did this man just—“And who are you to stick your nose into my family’s personal affairs?” the older Crouch spoke, cutting right into Evan to with Evan for once stood speechless. He was about to answer again when Mr. Crouch waved his hand in gesture for Evan to come in, “Well come in! Come in! No need to stand at the door like an oaf!”

Rita simply chortled behind a hand, Evan glared at her then turned his attention to Crouch, “My name is Evan Rosier, sir and I am actual a fr—“

“Rosier?!” Crouch squawked and stared up at Evan with accusing and calculating eyes, “Related to Damien Rosier?”

“Yes, he was my father,” Evan tried to look solemn as he could, “Given that he and I never did not see eye to eye on things, he was the only father I had,”

“And what do you do?” there were those accusing eyes again and that tiny trimmed mustache twitched a little as well.

“I am an intern at St. Mungos sir, I am studying under Healer Charles Green,”

“Ah Charles… yes I know him, very good man, excellent to be taking lessons from. Considered yourself honored he does not pick up just anyone as an apprentice.”

“Yes sir,” Evan said no more on the subject for he had just enough of this man, “Actually Mr. Crouch I was inquiring on your son Barty.”

“Yes,” Crouch Sr. looked at him suspiciously, “What of him?”

“He’s a friend of mine sir, I was wondering if you have seen him as of late, I checked up on him in his office but he was not there I thought for sure you would-“

Bartemius Crouch Sr. stood up from his comfortable position and stood up, his hands resting against the wood of his desk, “He is gone for the night. I don’t know where he is so long as he comes home later, I am satisfied.”

Evan gave the older man a look over gave him his most well used sardonic smile and said, “Then pardon me sir for taking up so much of your valuable time,” and left the office heading back to Barty’s cubicle. If Mr. High and mighty Crouch Sr was not going to help him, Evan would do it on his own. He rummaged in Barty’s desk until he found a well used quill that looked as if it was recently used, took out a scrap of parchment and tapped on the quill with the tip of his wand. Evan used a spell he used a thousand times, a locator charm. This charm would be able to help him pin point Barty’s exact location. Soon enough a map began to blossom on the scrap parchment as well as a tiny yellow light emanated snuggly between two quadrants just some odd miles away. The address looked familiar but Evan did not have time to figure it out and soon after left the Ministry of Magic in search for Barty.

In no time at all Evan reached the coordinates Barty had been in only to find that he stood in front of a Gay bar. A Gay bar that he and Barty had been regulars at for quite some time. He had expected Barty to be a drunken mess, maybe even dancing it off with a few men. But what Evan did not expect to see was a bee line on men as well as jeering and laughing from on lookers.

“What the fuck is going on here?” His voice was clear, demanding even. The large group of onlookers and men had parted allowing Evan to catch a glimpse of a very familiar arse; his blood ran cold. Evan felt sick, a lot more angry than anything but sick. How could Barty do this? Was he that depressed? Why couldn’t he call Evan? This wasn’t necessary!

“He gave us permission,” a gruff voice demanded angrily, “Begged for it. Hot little sub wanted us to dominate him.”

Evan glares at the man who answered and walked right up to him. Although the man was taller than he was Evan could care less. He could totally take this muggle on maybe even show him a few tricks.

“He is mine,” Evan smirked, touching the tip of his wand with his fingertips under his sleeve. The dark hair man blanched as another man, a ginger haired man approached his other side; now the brunet looked more confidant he had back up.

“If he wants to come here like that, he’s anyone’s bitch,” the voice replied, loudly.

Wrong thing to say. Just as the two large men were about to team up against Evan, Evan had his own trick or two up his sleeve. Quickly he muttered a verbal spell which caused the men to stiffen and still and Evan grabbed each men by the throat to roughly push them back against a wall. Slowly and dangerously, Evan repeated his earlier threat.

“He is mine and I will be taking him, now.” Evan cracks their heads together as both men groan and fall limply side by side. The crowd parted as Evan walked back to Barty then tsked, “What am I going to do with you?” he mumbled while untying Barty until he was free and Evan was able to get a good grasp on him.

“Evan…” Barty moaned quietly then had a happy look on his face when he saw that it really was Evan here, coming to his rescue. Evan knew they were being watched, but he didn’t give a damn. All he wanted to do now was to take Barty home, clean him up and put him to bed.

“Which locker is his?” Evan asked the man up front. Barty leaned against the wall, sliding lower when Evan temporarily left him be, but it was only a short while. The man at the counter returned shortly with a large brown jacket handing it to Evan while Evan gave him a small smile and turned to Barty to open and drape the jacket around him tying it close so the other wouldn’t freeze.

That didn’t work too well. Barty began to slide down, unable to support his own weight. Evan caught him and held him close, standing chest to chest quietly for a little while. “It’s okay,” Evan whispered to him, “I’ve got you.”

Barty moaned quietly, head rolling back when he tried to lift it. This wasn’t going to work until Evan had an idea. Wrapping one arm over Barty’s shoulders the other arm behind Barty’s knees and lifted him up, “Wrap your arms around my neck, if you can,” he told the other. Evan could see that although Barty was having difficulty doing so, the tuckered out man managed as best as he could until Barty was clinging tightly against him.

Evan held the body tightly to his chest while he closed his eyes and concentrated on the image of his home. Soon the familiar tight sucking sensation surrounded his body then reappeared with a loud CRACK! The sound had echoed for just a moment since they were all the way out in Cambridge, it was very private a little isolated but private. The lazy yellow porch light greeted him home as Evan carried his load inside.

Walking to his bedroom, Evan laid the auror down on his bed, Barty groaned in pain perhaps sue to the pressure on his arse. He rolls Barty onto his stomach, and Barty didn’t move an inch anymore or utter a sound. The man on the bed began to shiver just as the jacket came off; Evan used a warming spell around the bed to keep Barty from the cold.

Recalling various healing spells and enchantments he began to magically probe the pained body and Barty just tried his best not to move and allow Evan to do what he needed. What Evan thought was necessary. Evan could have fucked him hard, teach Barty a lesson as to who owned that arse how to properly fuck that arse and make Barty scream for it with painful desire. But not tonight. Tonight wasn’t about what Evan really wanted or needed, this was about Barty. His needs, his wants, his desires. And it seemed to Evan that Barty’s desire was to die. Not that he blamed him; Evan knew what it was like to lose a cherished parent. His train of thought was broken when he heard Barty moan then a sob.

That was enough spells for tonight. Evan would only need to add more on it tomorrow and it wasn’t as if Barty would be going anywhere, Evan would not allow that. Sinking into the bed next to him, Evan pulled him against his chest. Barty responded by curling up into the touch and over Evan chest, eyes closed now. He looked so innocent and vulnerable… like a child who got in trouble for something he knew what he did was absolutely wrong.

Evan wasn’t sure Barty had heard him or not, but Evan had been making soft shushing sounds and rubbing the other’s back, giving him words of warm comfort, “Shhh… shhh… it’s alright now, I’m here, I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you; I’ll always take care of you.”

...


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan knows how to help Barty cope.

He didn’t dream that night. He had not dreamed in such a very long time. All he could see was the darkness that consumed his very soul until he saw a little flicker of golden light. Evan thought nothing of it at first until he started to feel little shivers and tingle when finally a sharp pain of… was that teeth?

“Ow!” he jerked awake and opened his eyes in a glare staring down at the top Barty’s familiar head.

Barty gave him an innocent look that turned naughty after a few seconds. He should have known.

“So glad you could wake up, sleepy,” he greeted him. One of Barty’s hands slid down Evan’s naked chest to find that Evan wasn’t the only one that was awake. “Traitor,” He thought mentally at it. One of Barty’s hands moved, gently for now, as that hot wet mouth returned to his chest.

Eager and very turned on his hips bucked forward slightly, into the awaiting hand, and felt Barty smile against his chest, kissing a path over to Evan’s less sensitive nipple. Oh that felt good! He wanted to touch more… needed to touch more! His hands now began to explore one now reaching and slide along Barty’s warm naked slide, down past his arse and along the thigh. The other pulled Barty’s face up for a kiss, which Barty returned quite passionately, Evan groaned at the response.

Now that all systems were go and Evan wanted in, Barty knew this and adjusted himself so that he was properly straddling Evan, though he had to lean forward to keep kissing; which was brilliant! ’Don’t you dare stop kissing me,’ Evan thought to himself while his hands began to roam up that perfectly shaped arse he was about to make his in a minute. Fingers exploring and wandering until he reached for what he wanted. However at the sound Barty had made, Evan could not and would not be fooled. After all he was an expert at detecting sounds of pain. Apart from his job experience at the hospital, Evan also had his “outside” activities as a Death Eater.

Evan’s hand left and Barty groaned. “What are you doing?” Barty asked with an annoyed whine.

“You’re too sore,” It killed him to say that, but really he never wanted to cause Barty pain under any circumstances.

Evan moaned at the wiggling hips on his cock and felt Barty’s body slightly stiffen, “No I’m not,” Barty declared stubbornly. Liar.

“How many guys fucked you last night?” Evan asked trying to sound angry now which was working because it distracted Barty from sinking his poor broken little arse around Evan’s hard cock.

“Twenty? Thirty? I don’t know,” Barty dismissed it as if it meant nothing to him, Evan was shocked to say the least. How could he just act like that? Oh that bite… mmm dear lord that felt good. No. Barty’s hurt, can’t do it.

“But I don’t want them right now,” Barty whispered into his ear feeling that sweet hot breath against his neck where he was the most sensitive, “I want your cock in my arse.”

“No,” he opened his eyes and tried to be firm.

As much as Evan cared and adored Barty, Barty was very stubborn. INCREDIBLY stubborn. Looks like Evan needed to teach Barty a thing or two about caring for himself and his health. Again Barty tried to convince Evan that he was alright and they could fuck.

“No,” Evan repeated, this time pulling Barty off of him, though even with the rough movements, Barty didn’t end up on his ass. Barty growled, but he was too sore to get himself back on top of Evan like before. He tried a few times but failed miserably.

But the last time Evan pushed him down and away, Barty went with it, all the way to the point his face was at cock level. Almost immediately, Barty’s mouth wrapped around the head of Evan’s cock and began sucking on it tight. Insatiable little fuck.

Evan tries to pull him off now too concerned for the other man to even consider oral sex, “My mouth isn’t too sore to suck you off,” Barty glared at him, who; Evan had to admit, Barty looked so sexy when he’s angry, “or am I that unattractive after forty guys fuck me?”

He felt a little jump in his chest when Barty said this. Of course he didn’t find Barty unattractive! But he was just… and Evan was so worried about—with a soft sigh, Evan calmed himself and gave in, resigning from his protest. Barty took this as an opportunity and continued to suck and lick and orally pleasure Evan to orgasm.

Oh gods above! The things Barty knew what to do with his mouth… bliss. Pure bliss. And then he was gone. Barty had gotten up, mentioned angrily about a shower and left! Evan fought to catch his breath quickly and opened his eyes to hear the water running in his bathroom.

He knew Barty would be in a terrible mood all day. And honestly, if what Barty wanted was to have Evan in his arse, then so be it. Evan would respond to this desperate need.

The bathroom door had been left ajar, Evan simply had to push it gently to get it to swing open, oh and what a sight he was greeted with. Such a perfect, pale round little arse. Thin but taut back muscles and those limber strong looking thighs… The urge to bite and taste that arse came back to him. Fuck. He was hard again simply from eye fucking Barty’s back.

He approached the shower and opened the glass door then slammed the auror up against the tiled wall in the shower. Barty made a sound that mixed between pleasure and pain. Or at least it did to Evan, he however was much too busy getting ready to fuck Barty like he wanted to in the bedroom. Grabbing those slim pale hips with his hands Evan aligned himself and pushed in, Barty’s body wracked with pain as a muffled scream could be heard. Evan only grinned from behind the other man while over and over again; Evan began to fuck him hard.

From far off Evan could hear the slap of a hand beating against a wall as Barty pushed that arse back against Evan. He heard another muffled scream but that only furthered his drive by fucking that precious little pucker until he came again the second time. Barty giving a sobbing scream as he too came between himself and the shower wall.

Barty’s body began to tremble and slide down. Evan grabbed him, and Barty only cried out again, as his arse was pushed against Evan’s body. Now Evan felt terrible. It wasn’t supposed to be this way, Evan was suppose to help Barty, to heal him to comfort him. Twisting him around, Evan held Barty tight, chest-to-chest and felt the other’s heart fluttering rapidly in his chest. Barty’s legs had given out again, and his arms were merely leaning on Evan, not supporting themselves much either.

“I can carry you,” Evan offered, arm already wrapping around Barty’s waist. They had now been stepping out of the bathroom together and just as they came into his bedroom, there waiting for them—maybe moreso Barty than Evan, was an owl.

Barty had been saying something when he stopped mid-sentence, staring at the bird. The bird stared back. Barty pulled away hobbled toward it. Maybe Evan gave it to him a little too hard… Anyway, the owl stuck its leg out as far as it could, extending the stubby limb as best as it could, after all it did look like a fairly old bird. Barty untied the thick envelope from the bird’s leg and turned toward the bed; bird flying off sluggishly.

Almost in an instant Evan saw it, the change in his weight bearing and Barty was falling sideways until Evan’s arms were around the others bring the body close to his own.

“Didn’t have my arms for balance,” Barty mentioned while holding up the mail. Evan only slightly rolled his yes and lifted him then carried Barty over to the bed.

“Not on my arse!” Barty called out as Evan began to lower him down. Slowly, Evan rotated him so that Barty landed on his side and rolled onto his stomach, Barty scooted over a little bit and looked at the thick envelope in his hands.

Evan made himself comfortable sitting at the edge of the bed his hands and fingers roaming and touching Barty’s skin on his back, drawing small circles and shapeless figures here and there while Barty occupied himself with the mail. There was some scuffling of papers followed by a silence until Evan heard it and pulled back thinking he might have hurt Barty for him to shout like that.

“Fucking cuntwad powertwat dickjob cheeseprick!” Barty had turned and looked at Evan, which Evan was having a hard time not laughing. Cheeseprick? Really? How did that work? An image of wiggly white string cheese drifted across his mind.

“Bootwhore… That bastard wrote my eulogy! Read this crap!” Barty swore again after reading the second half of that letter then handed it for him to read, which he took it and read, a slight frown on his face.

Barty swore again under his breath. “It’s tomorrow,” Evan looked up and saw a single tear trailing down Barty’s right eye. Oh how Evan wanted to reach out just then and hold him. To lick up that tear and take away Barty’s pain… until Barty’s rage returned much stronger than before, much more powerful.

“You,” Barty pointed up Evan who slightly jerked in stoic surprise, “are going to heal this arse so I can walk and talk and sit by tomorrow morning.” The pointing hand now pointed back to the bum, which stuck off the bed into the free air where nothing came close to touching it.

Evan worried his lip for a few seconds, hell. Barty’s eyes burned into him, through him it seemed. The auror wasn’t asking he needed to be there, and he needed Evan to do so. Evan nodded, setting the eulogy speech down on the bed next to Barty then slowly stood up.

Barty gave a scream which lasted only a few seconds after he tossed the papers away. A mini temper tantrum, Evan only smile finding him rather cute at the moment then recalled that this was a serious moment, a moment which one should not laugh at. He then sees Barty crossing his arms in front of his head, then buried his face in the small cave he had created with the blanket and the bed.

At this, Evan began casting a few spells that probed the arse, establishing exactly how much damage there was. “Perhaps fucking you was a bad idea,” he spoke out loud.

“Don’t say that,” Barty demanded loudly from his makeshift shelter, “You don’t get to take it back.”

“I know,” Evan nodded and smiled sweetly again, “But I’m not the one who might regret it. This is going to hurt,” there was silence, until a spell hit his arse and Barty bit the blanket to dampen his scream. Though it hurt him just about as much as it hurt Barty.

*~*

“I can walk!” Barty exclaimed in amazement, testing out a few paces of Evan’s room, amazed. “What about sitting?” he asked with an overly serious look on his face. He held onto it as long as he could before it became a lopsided grin.

“Just…don’t overdo it,” Evan cautioned trying to be firm with the auror only because Evan was so damn concerned about Barty’s not only physical health, but his mental health as well. He watched in silence from his bed while Barty started getting dressed then gave him a rather significant look, “I’ll be right back,” Evan was about to say something as he reached out for him but Barty had disappeared with a loud CRACK, mist encircled his hand and fingers. Blast.

With a small sigh Evan started to clean the room even makes the bed and puts on some clothes while wondering where and what Barty had been as well as getting himself up to. Evan hoped it was nothing to strenuous which it involved his arse. It was broken and torn up enough as it is! It wasn’t after for quite a long time maybe and hours and a half or two that Barty reappeared.

Watching the other land uneasily, Barty set the—was that an URN?!-- heavily on the table before grabbing the edge with his hands. Barty stood and turned around. “Ello again,” he greeted Evan with a smirk.

“You – ” he stopped, looking through Barty at the urn. “You just stole your mother,” he was—he was—too damn shocked for words is what he was! Hell!

“Yes I did,” Barty crosses his arms across his chest and looked so bloody proud of himself then slouched so that his lower back hit the side of the table, “And if they even notice, there is nothing they – there is nothing my father can do about it. What’s he going to do? Cancel the service because a death eater stole his dead wife?” Barty laughed, “No one would believe that story.”

“How’s your arse?” Evan asked, now finally offering the other man a smile.

“Oh,” Barty leaned forward to propel himself at the bed, “Killing me.” He fell onto his stomach, legs half off the bed. Pulling off his glasses, Barty threw a hand out to the side. “And I don’t regret this morning’s fuck!” he declared loudly. Evan rolled his eyes, shook his head and approached the bed to take Barty’s reaching hand with his.

...


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan knows how to help Barty cope.

This was getting very tedious. Exactly how many times was he going to explain to Barty that he couldn’t keep doing this to himself? Evan suppose the other would never learn, “No arse can take what yours did without consequence,” he spoke at Barty from behind him.

“Fix it,” Barty ordered, “again.” Barty just laid there on the bed breathing gently for a while, Evan gently pulled at the other man’s trousers and pants down to gain access to that gorgeously broken arse. Pity that this sort of activity was not going to be as fun as it normally would be.

Soon enough, Evan was using some charms that would help reconstruct tissue without any scarring, which was a relief considering he was rather fond of Barty’s arse and arsehole.

“One day,” Barty spoke as he worked, “My arse will be able to take that just fine. You just wait and see.” He sounded so sure of himself, Evan only rolled his eyes and shook his head then asked, “Will I be watching?” In all honesty, the idea of Barty being involved in such a thing did not please him one bit.

“You can participate, if you like,” Barty replied with a smirk, “But you can watch when it’s not your turn.” He thought about it for only a moment, having decided then and there that he wasn’t fond of the idea of being participant in a Barty train. Personally he wanted the man all to himself where he could do only God knows what. Barty’s twitch at a particular spell Evan used on him did not go unnoticed. Placing a gentle palm on one of those perfect round arse cheeks. He rubbed and soothed it until he heard a very loud almost panic stricken Barty shouting, “Not in front of my mother!”

Evan glanced back at the urn then at Barty again. He retracted his hand and gave Barty what he hoped was a look of silent apology, until that is when he decided to ask, “What are you going to do with her?” before returning to assisting Barty with his clothes again.

Slowing down his breathing again, Barty looked at the urn, the humor gone. “Give her the funeral she deserves,” Barty replied quietly; it was rather odd to see the man quite so serious, “Just as soon as you approve this arse for walking!”

Ah, he should have known it would have lasted for too long.

“You should be able to now,” he replied calmly while taking a step back from the other. Barty began to scoot backwards off the bed, pushing himself up so that he stood then wobbled over toward the urn and picked it up.

“Cliffs of Dover,” Barty said and looked at Evan with cold eyes, “Apparate us there. I don’t want to waste energy.” Barty held out his elbow expectantly as Evan sighs then linked arms with him. Somehow he felt that this was only the beginning. The beginning of what he wasn’t really sure.

Soon enough with a “pop” they made it appearing at a spot close to the cliff, quite close actually, only inches away from the edge. He felt Barty get away from him a little to explore the area and watches as Barty took in lung fulls of the salty sea air.

“You always loved the sea, mum,” Barty spoke out loud, looking out at the crashing sea. “You hadn’t gone in years too busy with everything Father was doing. This social party and that tea, all those relations you cultivated because wives knowing each other was important. And then too sick. I wanted to take you, on my last leave from training, when you still went into the gardens in the afternoons. But father didn’t want you to ‘risk your health,’” Barty spoke so forcefully, Evan had a hard time not to reach out and hold him but this was a very serious moment and it seemed that Barty needed this sort of closure, so he allowed the other the time to do so.

“You took me here as a boy,” Barty continued, Evan smiled as the speech turned to happier events, “Talked to me about the sea and the white cliffs. The gulls soared overhead, squawking loudly. It bothered other people but never you. You loved them. You always said this place was the one you returned to, all your life.

“You never said where you wanted to have your ashes spread,” Barty made a tiny sigh, “I think you knew he wouldn’t spread them. But I cannot think of a better place, so I hope it will do. Rest in peace, mum.” Taking off the lid, Barty slowly squatted, so as to place it on the ground without spilling any ashes.

Standing now Evan watched as Barty steadied the urn under his left arm, pressed against his body. His right hand reached in, the grains of his mother sifting through his fingers. Grasping some in his hand, he extended his arm in the air over the water, opening his hand palm up. The wind slowly carried off the ash, which soared over the water, gently falling into the sea.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. The sounds of seagulls above their heads, the roar of the waves throwing themselves at the rock, and the quiet whirl of the wind filled the tenseness around them. Slowly, Barty released all of the ashes, watching them until either of them could no longer see them. Bending down to pick up the lid, Barty closed the urn. Stepping so that he was right against the edge, ’Barty that’s too close…’. Evan thought as he watched the other man carefully.

“Goodbye, mum,” Barty spoke, his arms locking straight out. Then, his hands pulled apart, and the urn dropped, shattering once it hit rock and disappeared into the sea.

What was he doing the silly sod! Was he going to--? No. No he better not.

Just as he saw Barty’s legs giving out, he was there wrapping his arms tightly around the other and held him close to which Barty did not protest.

They stood like that for a very long time. Evan concentrating on the sounds of Barty’s breathing finding it quite comforting as he held the lean body feeling it pump full with life until Evan suddenly broke the silence, it was after all getting too serious for him to handle.

“Is your arse okay?” Evan asked, mouth leaning up toward Barty’s ear.

Barty laughed, it was such a wonderful sound to hear after a moment like this, “If there were a way to ruin that moment,” the auror joked.

“I think the pain in your rear end did that,” Evan smiled feeling relieved Barty was joking with him now.

And then he heard it, that little sigh followed by another laugh, “Then, thank Merlin that my arse will keep me from being too serious tomorrow morning.”

Evan said “amen” to that!

*~*

Barty may have been the first to rise out of bed, but Evan was the first to wake. Although he was still in that state between sleep and total awareness, but he still felt things. Just like he felt when Barty rolled off him, Evan had made a small grunt. That warmth was gone and he suddenly felt cold. At first he was blindly reaching for the other until his first hand met with something not to soft but not that firm either. Mmm Arse.

Barty’s arse. Barty’s fuckable arse. Then came his second hand and he slowly opened his eyes, his smiling growing at the sight of Barty in his hands excited him as he spreads the cheeks apart slowly and heard Barty’s intake of breath. Good he got his attention. Haha. Accommodating him so that Evan was now high enough to tease Barty with his mouth. God what a sight Barty was!

Hands braced on either cheek Evan rose up and found that perfect pink pucker then saw it twitch with excitement. Oh that little whore wanted it so bad.

Closing his eyes, Evan lightly breathed over the hole and reached out with his tongue giving the rim a thorough lick.

“Evan!” Barty exclaimed loudly in the silence of the room. He chuckle low and quiet behind the body Barty turned his head, glancing over his shoulder feeling that shift in the body but Evan didn’t stop. No he continued as he opened his eyes to look at the other man. Eyes that were dark and angry and very horny. Oh gorgeous.

Evan gave a long lick up the entire length of Barty’s cleft, and Barty moaned, turning back toward the front, banging his head against his hands on the bed. The licks continued, but they were so slow.

“Don’t have all morning,” he heard Barty mumble, “We have a funeral to get to.” He was right of course, but that went without saying as that little statement earned a long powerful wet lick against the sensitive arsehole. Evan heard Barty moan as well as heard him bite his lip to keep back a needy cry. But he continued his slow, oh so slow pace. Barty moans while he began to rub that hard cock of his against the sheets. “Yes yes yes yes yes,” Evan saw how those hips started to become erratic like the way they always did right before Barty came; Evan however did not want this just yet.

He stopped licking him and Barty had just turned soon enough to see him removing his hands off that gorgeous arse. Evan then took a hold of his own wand (the magical one) and gave that arse a few more healing spells, one that would semi satisfy the man but not nearly as much as he wanted it. He watched as the other man lowered his own hand to pump his hard cock. Oh he wanted it. Needed it with a blind fury.

“We don’t have time,” Evan grabbed the wrist, the hand sliding off Barty’s dick, and fuck, Barty was hard and horny, even Evan could see that! Barty was in no state for a funeral and its playing of parts. “I magically fortified your slacks,” Evan spoke in a calm voice as Barty stood from the bed, glowering. “No one will see your…problem,” he sounded way too amused and bit his lip for affect.

Reaching for the clothes he laid out the night before, Evan began buttoning the long white sleeved shirt. He could feel Barty’s eyes watching him carefully – Evan of course chose to ignore this, Barty could look all he wanted but not touch. Haha.

“You did that on purpose,” Barty stated, not an accusation – a fact. “You never planned on letting me finish. You bastard.”

“We have a funeral to attend,” Evan adjusted his clothes one last time while checking himself in the mirror over his dresser. He was now dressed appropriately somber, but of course looks can be deceiving and Barty on his part, knew this for a fact too.

“Teasescone!”

Evan only laughed

...


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan knows how to help Barty cope.

It was a rather beautiful cathedral, the large long columns of the interior towered up to the equally large and elegant buttresses. The various multi-colored windows shone brightly with the morning sun outside. Somehow he did find a sense of peace in here… and they were early. A few people arrived here and there lingering at the entrance. Barty walked further ahead of him and could hear the rapid echoing footfalls while Evan had taken the opportunity to look around; hands in pockets.

“Guests have been instructed to wait for our invitation,” Crouch Sr. spoke firmly, at this Evan’s attention was caught as he looked before him .

“I invited him, Father, because your mourning son needs support on this terrible day,” it was rather odd to hear Barty be so polite and civil, it had almost made him want to laugh but he controlled himself by simply hiding a smile under his hand and lowered his eyes to his shoes.

The two Crouch men were now in a deep and quiet exchange, Evan moved to admire some of the statues as well as the artwork mosaics on the walls. Religion was an interesting concept, Evan couldn’t really understand it he after all held to his own beliefs. He leaned against one of the large pillars when Crouch Sr. pulled his son into a firm looking hug. Believable? Evan knew better as did Barty when his companion returned the “sentiment” for the camera. Shite, the public was going to eat this up, surely.

Another camera snapped. Wow this wasn’t a funeral it was more like a feeding frenzy in a shark tank! The men had separated to sit next to each other at the pew. Barty had looked over to where Evan was leaning and silently called him over with a glance alone. Evan sat next to Barty’s right, while Barty’s father sat on his son’s left. There was silence until the procession began and the priest began to speak and make his opening prayers and a homily. Evan’s attention was on Barty ensuring that his friend and sometimes lover knew that he was here just for him. Always will be no matter what life threw at them.

Snap. Another camera shot. Ooh that was bright, what in Merlin’s name are these photographers putting in their cameras? Bloody hell! Evan shifted in his seat while he crossed one leg over the other to hide his lap from view. Mmm lap… Evan slowly smirked and wondered about Barty’s lap. Evan closed his eyes and simply imagined how the start of this day began. He didn’t notice when the priest had finish his part and Crouch Sr. stood to say his words.

Oh no. It wasn’t until he felt Barty’s hand and fingers over Evan's own. Their fingers intertwined, and Barty’s thumb ran little circles across the patch of his skin within its reach. Oh yes that felt very good. What a simple and innocent but quite equally forbidden touch could do. The man next to him squeezed his hand once more before letting go and slipping it back into his own lap. Snap. A camera took another photo.

Crouch Sr. sat back down next to his son, hmmm the tension seemed to press even further between them. Goodness, Evan surly hoped that their little public display didn’t bother him let alone offended him. Evan grinned wider now at the thought of Crouch Sr. squirming in his own skin.

Now it was Barty’s turn to speak. The poor man looked so stiff like something was stuck up his arse. Evan made a gentle snort of laughter then turned it into a cough as now wasn’t the time for having such thoughts and in a church of all places, good Lord! Evan lightly covered his mouth with a hand as the other rested under the elbow of the first. Evan stayed this way until the end of Barty’s speech.

More cameras flashed when he returned to his seat next to him as the mass came to a close. The two Crouch men stood up, Evan followed in suit but stayed behind the growing mob of people. Evan knew where they would hold the reception and popped over before Barty could even notice. He just hoped that after this day was over they could go back and continue where they earlier left off that morning.

“Thank you for coming, Mr. Rosier,” Barty spoke formally to Evan as Evan was the last person to arrive and give his condolences to the family.

“I’m sorry,” he replied, meaning it with all his might because he knew how much Barty loved his mother. And Barty knew that Evan knew which made things much more simple.

Barty glanced over his side as if expecting someone to be there, which they weren’t. Evan honestly didn’t expect Crouch Sr. Head of the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic to wait on him, Evan Rosier. Evan couldn’t help but chuckle, his hands reaching insides his trouser pockets.

“Would you like a scone?” having that they both skipped breakfast, Evan nodded and followed Barty inside the warm hall. The buzz of people filled his ears as the two young men approached the table filled with an assortment of finger foods. Evan watche as Barty picked up one of the scones and looked at it before eating.

“Cranberry,” Barty said with a shrug, “a bit tart.” He watched as Barty bit off just the tip, sucking it slowly into his mouth… given it really was a perfectly proper way to eat a scone, but they both knew what it meant.

“You must be famished,” he commented with a smirk as he too picked up his own scone and raised it to his waiting mouth biting into it while clear and cold blue eyes stared into Barty’s warm hazel. Barty treated his rather well, sucking the soft but firm pastry goodness into his mouth, a small portion at a time. His eyes stayed on Evan’s, which easily could have been a friend supporting another in grief, the two of them.

It turned out most everyone there were interested in only Crouch Sr’s moment of grief for his dead wife as well as politics. Evan never really cared for politics and the only person he knew that did was currently in Barcelona on business. Evan was perfectly happy to keep Barty company just as they did when they were much younger boys in school and kept to their own devices.

“Barty,” a voice called, his eyes narrowed as in silent question asked who dared disturbed their alone time? Barty barely glanced down for a second, gathering his perfect act again but turned around quickly enough. It turned out that the couple were Frank and Alice Longbottom standing together, arm in arm.

“Frank, Alice,” Barty greeted them, the three of them engaging in conversation while Evan finished the rest of his scone and pinches the edge of his napkin to clean his fingertips. Evan stood close by just until Barty came back which was sooner than he expected.

“We’re leaving,” Barty declared firmly and in a rush. Evan was dragged clear across the room through the crowd as he saw a flash of astonished faces passing by him, he only smiled apologetically and shrugs until he and Barty reach outside the main entrance of the reception building.

Barty looked shaken, his body trembled and Evan couldn’t help but feel very worried about him. “Home,” Barty mouthed at him, eyes desperate and in need to a comfort zone fast. Evan nods refraining from hugging him until they were very much alone, took his arm, and apparated them back to his home in Cambridge.

He watched as Barty fell back onto the bed, their feet had landed in Evan’s bedroom. He saw the look of pain and discomfort in his eyes, oh that arse was still sensitive. Then again there are other things he could do than to pound into that delicious little arse. And he did just that while Barty had been distracted. Not that he protested anyway now that he had caught the auror’s attention by unzipping the trousers.

Barty lifted his arse off the bed slightly which had helped Evan in removing them. The pants came off next, Evan saw to that quickly; Barty’s cock had been mostly soft, but even the anticipation of more was waking it up. Evan then sunk to his knees between Barty’s legs his hands slowly slid up Barty’s thighs, and Barty groaned in frustration, pushing his hips up. Evan smiled at this, oh Barty always so hasty.

Finally, he gave Barty what he wanted. In the long run, Evan always did. Licking up the underside of Barty’s hardening cock and took the head into his mouth, licking up the pre-come just as it began to moisten the tip. Barty laid his head back down, so as not to strain his neck, and pushed up. But Evan’s hands came down – not hard but pressure – to force his hips to stay on the bed. Whining, Barty complied, too tired and angry to try to force his point. But his hand dropped out of his mouth, sliding down to mess with Evan’s hair.

Mmm oh yes more of that. Want more of those fingers in my hair… Evan took Barty’s cock entirely into his mouth, slowly but without stopping. Barty moaned each bit of the way, body twitching happily. His hand gripped Evan’s hair, not to force him, as he barely kept himself from pushing up despite Evan’s hands on his hips. “Please,” he moaned, “Please, Evan…”

He needed it. Evan knew it and wasn’t going to tease him this time. Oh, Barty groaned loudly as Evan sucked him off, head bobbing, with a hand dropping down to his balls – though nothing touched that arse. Nope not there, at least not until after it’s properly healed. Evan continued and picked up speed hearing Barty coming, screaming, in Evan’s mouth. Evan swallowed every last sweet, thick drop. Mmm… heaven.

The body relaxed onto the bed like it had almost melted into the mattress and rather unwilling to move it seemed. Evan pulled back to look at him, wearing a rather satisfied look watching how Barty just laid there, looking so damn gorgeous in his state of afterglow. A hand slid down his side onto the bed, and the legs kept dangling as they were. Eyes slowly closed, and Barty looked so content. In all this madness, this chaos of emotions… Evan needed to do something that very moment what he had been putting off for so many years. It was time now. Hah, now of all times to get this desire to visit his mother.

“I will be right back,” he spoke calmly got up from the bed with a tiny push and apparated.

Firstly, he needed to make a pit stop at the nearest flower shop at the edge of Willow Falls. Willow Falls… how long had it been? Years. That was way too long and Evan felt a sudden guilt strike at his chest, ’Mum I’m so sorry,’ he thought while biting his lip searching through rows and rows of flowers until he found them, white lilies. They were his mother’s favorite. He vaguely remembered how she was buried with a bouquet of them looking like an angel… ’I’m sorry it took me this long to come and see you.’

He purchased a dozen or so Lilies while he headed into the direction of a large black gate. This gate could only be open to those that knew the password. He spoke gently and clearly, “Is tempero humanus incido diligo quod planto lemma futurus fossor.” roughly translated, it means ”He tempts humans to fall in love and make them act the fool.”

The gate trembled and slowly opened for him, he could smell the mist and the cold moisture that greeted him as if it called for him to go in deeper.

The sound of a large crow called high over his head, but that was to be expected, the crows always built their nests in the willow trees here. He finally came to a clearing where a particularity large willow tree was planted. It’s long dark greenish leaves along with its pink blossoms scattered over the sites of two head stones, one large than the other.

“Hello mum, hello Emily,” he spoke to the head stones and knelt down gently brushing off the old and dried leaves on the graves then cleared at them with a wave of his wand, then washed them thoroughly until their names gleamed brightly, “I’m sorry it’s been so long since I last came for a visit.” He had honestly felt horrible. These last few weeks with Barty had been tiresome, let alone the past few days, Merlin’s beard!

“Mum, I don’t know what I’m doing any more,” he spoke to her so quietly and freely. He had not done that since he was a child. It had stopped who knows when, “I don’t know if I’m going down the right path or not, it’s all so confusing and now with Barty. He’s my best friend… but he and I… oh you know Mum, I know you do.”

Evan went into detail of just how much more his best friend had started to become to him, how he felt for Barty what he never felt with anyone else in his life.

“I think I love him mum, but I don’t even know what love is! All I know is that I always want to be with him, and take care of him. Merlin knows he can’t really look after himself, the man hardly showers at all it’s disgusting,” he laughed then shook his head, “That’s something I reckon I need to teach him right? It’s what one does when their in love, isn’t it?”

He gently touched his fingers over the cool stone and sighed, “Oh mum I wish you could tell me what to do and let me know if I’m doing the right thing. I just can’t stop thinking about him. Even know I wonder what he’s doing. Did he leave the house. Is he out with someone else?” Evan paused and felt a sharp pang in his chest; that would have been horrible if Barty had gotten up dressed and went out with another man. Oh no. Evan shook his head again.

“I hope you like your flowers mum, I know they were your favorites, the charm I put on them should last for a long time that way you can enjoy them longer,” he smiled big then places his hands one on either sides of the graves, “I love you both so much, I wish you could be here, you are always in my thoughts,” he said his respectful good byes and headed back for the gate feeling more lighthearted than he had earlier before the visit. Closing the gates with their proper wards, Evan pops back to home and into to his room where he saw nothing but a vastness of gently flying feathers.

“What the – ” Evan was not amused. Nope not at all.

He was then greeted with the sounds of Barty giggling and giggling. The sound was so contagious Evan began to laugh as well. Clapping down on the bed, the feathers fluttered up again in a new cloud of white fluff. Evan came in closer needing to feel and see and touch the other man, this man he now knew he loved so very much. Barty slapped the feathers up with his hands before rolling on his side to face Evan; more giggling ensued.

...


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan knows how to help Barty cope.

“What the – ” Evan was not amused. Nope not at all.

He was then greeted with the sounds of Barty giggling and giggling. The sound was so contagious Evan began to laugh as well. Clapping down on the bed, the feathers fluttered up again in a new cloud of white fluff. Evan came in closer needing to feel and see and touch the other man, this man he now knew he loved so very much. Barty slapped the feathers up with his hands before rolling on his side to face Evan; more giggling ensued.

They lay there, sending the feathers up again whenever they started falling down again. Barty leaned across the bed and kissed Evan lightly; sputtering backward to spit out one, two, three feathers he had inhaled on the way in. Another fit of giggles overtook them until one of Barty’s hands reached across to tickle Evan as well. He playfully swats at Barty’s tickling hands.

Now resting his head on Evan’s chest, Barty blew fiercely at the feathers as they settled. “Can’t leave you on your own,” Evan teased lightly. His hand lifted Barty’s chin, and they kissed again – feather free that time.

“I guess you’ll have to stay with me,” Barty joked back. He grinned at Evan.

“You’re in a good mood,” the healer kissed the tip of Barty’s nose and ran a hand through Barty’s hair, pulling out a few feathers.

“I had feathers explode around my head,” Barty pointed out, though his mood was fading fast – as fast as it had come. Sighing, he tapped a finger against Evan’s chest. “I need you to heal my arse,” he explained, “Properly, not just for walking, for everything. Top of my game.”

Evan looked thoughtfully at first, knowing the spells and charms that would help Barty’s arse heal but he knew Barty was not going to be happy with the consequences of it. “You’re not going to like it,” he commented, the happy tone completely gone and was replaced with a little frown.

Barty bit the inside of his lower lip. No, he had not supposed it was going to be fun. “Just do it,” he told Evan, he in turn gave the other man a small nod and rose up from the bed watching as Barty shifted comfortable onto his stomach so that his left arm was in front of his mouth. Breathing deeply, Barty clenched his teeth as Evan started to remove the trousers yet again for a non-sexual reason. Evan took in a deep breath at the sight and held it watching at perfect pale arse just up and ready and oh so eager in need of him…. But Evan shook his head then started to cast the spells on that arse. Barty began screaming into the bed and biting his arm as hard as could, Barty kept his legs from kicking up – kept himself from reacting on the lower half of his body at all. It tore Evan apart from the inside out hearing those screams, he never wanted to cause Barty hard, never ever. The voice was near hoarse when it finally relaxed and lay down on the bed, face directly into the blankets, muscles loose.

He concentrated on breathing and pretending Evan was giving him a friendlier look. Finally, laying his forehead on his arm, he spoke, “So what is the price?”

Evan shifted behind him. “No fucking,” he mumbled just loud enough for Barty to hear, “for three days.”

Barty swore under his breath. But then he twisted his neck to look at Evan. “Not getting fucked? Or no fucking at all?” he asked, just to clarify, Evan saw that glint in Barty’s eye. Oh shite...

He smiled easily, “No getting fucked,” he then clarified. And Barty now gave a sigh of relief, Evan watched him relax until there was just one more thing he needed to tell him; this one he knew Barty wasn’t going to like.

And Barty saw it on his face. “What?”

“You will need a donut pillow to sit down,” he stated firmly.

The reaction was instant. Barty’s jaw dropped, and his head shook. “No, no, no,” he repeated firmly, “I…have dignity. I can’t – at work, no. No.”

Evan tried his best to be serious and was trying even harder not to smile.

“Give me one of those pillows already,” Barty glared, pulling up his trousers and getting off the bed. Standing, Barty made his way over to the table, where he accepted the pillow – with a glare directed at it. Sitting gently on it, Barty summoned a stack of books over. “I got twelve OWLs, Outstandings on my NEWTs, and aced auror training,” he growled out loud, as much to himself as to Evan, “I will not be sitting on this tomorrow morning.”

Evan in turn only offered him a sweet look that is until he saw that rather sinister glint shine in Barty’s eyes… he was so fucked.

*~*

He wished every morning would always be like this. Waking up next this incredible person, this person that makes him happy coming home to each and every night. Someone he imagined would always wait for him… hmm? What was that? Ooh that feels good…. Oh so good… damn… oh fuck what time was it?

“Baaaaartyyyyyyy…” he called slowly, deliberately. Hell his eyes weren’t even open yet!

“I won’t make a mess,” Barty spoke sounding so sweet and so sure after he had licked up a path on Evan’s cock, “you won’t be late.” Ah this was such a lovely way to start the day, with a fabulous blow job from his… boyfriend? Lover? Whatever… all he knew was that Barty was staying here, they’ve been so close for years and every so often they shared the same bed together. Oh that hot tight little mouth. Ooh so good.

He felt those hands rub along his thighs as Barty bobbed up and all the way down, holding his throat back so as to take the entire length into his mouth oh God… that was so good. Evan licked his lips, eyes closed and his body trembled deliciously. And Barty simply didn’t stop not until Evan called out with a shout and collapsed onto the bed with a moan.

It wasn’t until Evan’s breathing subsided and their eyes met did Barty answered after cleaning him up, “Off you go, dear,” he nodded, motioning to the clock.

Evan stood up and began to dress, though he paused after grabbing a shirt and turned to watch at the auror on the bed, “What about you?”

The other man moved closer to the edge being careful not to lean any weight on his fully healed posterior– and grabbed Evan arse one cheek in each hand. “This will be mine,” Barty grinned, “Don’t dawdle on your way home.” Just the manner of how Barty looked at him then… Evan simply gave him a small smile and returned to dressing. Barty just laid there watched him, admiring him until Evan finally left to St. Mungos. Those eyes were going to haunt him all day, Evan already felt himself hard and had to readjust himself a couple of times before clocking in.

“I hear Maggie’s pregnant,” said a female red head intern.

Evan was having a sip of his morning coffee when he almost choked on it. Some of the interns looked at him mildly surprised, “Yeah it’s Derek’s,” said a female brunette.

Maggie and Derek?! Evan thought to himself then chuckles, “Hah who would have thought?” he said out loud, the girls over heard him and glared, “Oh yeah? Well joke’s on you Rosier, Maggie had a thing for you!”

“Oh do tell,” he smirked arrogantly turning to the red head that addressed him, “You know what? Never mind spare me, I’ve got something better than gossip, waiting for me at home, see you girls later,” he smirked and left the break room with his coffee in hand.

What a day, what with all this drama and hoo-hah all Evan wanted to do was to come home and f—Hey the light’s on in the kitchen. He walked in with a tired and puzzled look on his face then saw that Barty sitting at the dinner table with food waiting for him. There were also some books out perhaps Barty brought work home with him again.

“Sit, sit, pet,” Barty called out, waving the books shut and stacking them to the side with his wand. Pulling his dinner in front of him, he motioned to the other seat and waited expectantly until Evan sat down. “Dig in,” Barty directed, immediately doing so with his own.

The fish and chips were the best thing he ate all day… only thing left was to taste the best thing he’d have all night. Haha.

“Everyone loves me,” Barty declared lightly after sucking his fingers clean… ooh Evan wanted those fingers… until huh? Love?

“Is that so?” he asked, feeling a little irked about how it sounded.

Barty nodded, “I am the boy wonder, perfect imitation of my father but friendlier, and oh I get everything done. The ministry loves me.” His tongue slowed over the last sentence slowly, and Barty laughed. Evan liked watching him laugh, Barty seemed so genuinely happy, he could watch him for hours even when he wasn’t laughing.

“Incredible,” Evan’s smile starting to grow on his face, though he was talking about how Barty was physically. He didn’t really hear what the other had said. Evan was much too distracted by Barty’s passionate spirit. He dropped his napkin into the greasy remains, and Barty banished the rubbish to the bin then had stood to light a fire in the fireplace with a wave of his wand. Evan watched as Barty came back to his side, pulling Evan up by both hands and holding them even after.

Stepping back, Barty pulled Evan with him. “Leave the shoes behind,” he whispered, so that Evan slipped out to join Barty barefoot. The softness of the white tiger skin rug brushed against their toes. Oh Evan loved this rug. He loved to fuck on it. He’d love to fuck Barty on it… if Barty’s arse were all better then he would have to wait. Damnation. He then felt how Barty pulled Evan’s hands up around his neck. He then slid his hands up the arms and down Evan’s back, simply pulling him close, essentially dancing in place despite the lack of music. Evan smiled and enjoyed the embrace.

It didn’t last very long after that for soon they were both lying down on the rug, naked, limbs and skin touching and mingling. Barty lubricated fingers silently, and he closed his eyes at a touch, feeling how Barty penetrated him slowly. His eyes jumped open to stare up at Barty and Barty only looked back at him with that smile twisting those talented fingers ever so slightly. Evan’s mouth dropped open, and Barty kissed him again and again muffling the groans Evan’s mouth seemed to have been making.

Barty kissed him hard and silently lifted Evan’s legs to accommodate them around his waist, to which he obliged to. Oh God yes! Feels so good… Barty replaced his fingers and pushed in all the way the first time, he moaned softly. After a few moments, he set a steady pace and kissed Evan the entire time. Very few tricks were involved – only good honest shagging. The only sounds were that of their breathing, heavy and hot and short, their eyes locked onto one another’s holding until at last they both reached their peaks.

Barty came first; open mouthed and his hand was pumping Evan’s cock. Evan came only moments later, and Barty’s body collapsed on top of him, head next to head. Lifting his up a little, Barty looked down at his face, resting his forehead on his. Ooh Evan loved it when Barty was sweet like this. It was a side of him Evan knew no one had ever seen. Barty closed the gap and kisses his lips lightly, mouth held closed for it, oh yes very sweet.

Oh and Barty’s hand was in his hair, that was lovely, “We should shower.” He motioned to the drying stickiness on their chests. And indeed he had a point.

Barty obviously didn’t care. Nuzzling Evan’s nose with his own, Barty whispered, “In a little bit.” He smiled widely when Evan agreed with a nod.

...


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan knows how to help Barty cope.

“Mmm, morning, Barty,” he said with sleep in his voice and knew that he was unable to break free from that hot little mouth around a very stiff organ. Evan grinned and slowly opened his eyes to look down at the sight that greeted him that morning. Barty shook his hips in response, letting the small movement make his mouth vibrate around Evan’s prick. He moaned then reached down bringing that delectable arse over to his face to kiss and nuzzle then licked up the path of Barty’s own erect length. Oh he was delicious.

He felt Barty pushed his hips forward at the way Evan’s tongue swept around the dick and felt apart from heard Barty moaning around Evan’s length in his mouth. There had been times that while Evan began to lick and suck at Barty’s cock, Barty seem to have forgotten where his mouth was, only to moan and continued to push his hips against Evan’s own mouth.

Fine by him, or so Evan thought with a smile his mouth licking, slurping up at the length feeling it pulsate and fatten in his mouth just an inch further until he heard Barty’s muffled cry of release while he came over Evan’s tongue and he, Evan came shortly after Barty had.

“Good morning, pet,” Barty spoke slowly with a wide and very pleased grin.

Seeing that smile Evan smiled back feeling quite proud of himself, when he dressed while glancing over at Barty. Barty mostly watched, resting back on his haunches – but not his arse. “You better hurry home soon as you finish,” he growled slightly, moving to the edge of the bed and standing as Evan finished getting ready to go. The dressed man grabbed Barty by sticking a hand in his messy hair and pulled him close for a hot kiss. “Ooooh,” Barty moaned, mouth leaning forward even after Evan let go.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Evan’s eyes sparkled then turned on his heel and walked into the direction of the living room where shortly after the sound of a large fire could be heard flaring and a bright glaze of green shone on the white walls.

Evan had hoped work would finish soon that was of course when he was asked to pull in an extra shift, due to one particular intern calling in sick. “More like morning sickness,” he muttered under his breath after Healer Green told Evan the news. Peter Crawford who was working with Evan that day only chuckled and claps a hand on Evan’s left shoulder, “Don’t worry Ev, time will fly you’ll get to your girl soon,”

Evan glared at him, “What do you mean by—“

Peter rolls his eyes and smiles knowingly, “Mate, I can tell you’re getting some and getting it good,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

He took a step back and looked him over. What the h--!

“Whoa! Bloody hell mate no need to get so defensive about it!” Peter chuckled and held up his hands, “I mean you seem happier than usual. I’m just saying she must be really special.”

Evan calmed and only smiled at Peter, “What makes you think it’s a she?”

“BLOODY HELL!” Peter’s brown eyes widened and he looked genuinely shocked, “Didn’t know you were queer!” he spoke between the two of them now looking a little scared and yeah uncomfortable.

“I ain’t queer, don’t wet yourself,” Evan snorted and rolled his eyes at him, “But you were right, this one, this man I’m involved with, he’s very special to me,” he smiled in a sweet way and thought about that morning…

“Yeah well… good luck with that Rosier,” Peter had gotten serious for a moment which was rather odd even for Peter himself. Maybe now that Peter knew that Evan also fancied men apart from women did he really think--?

“Not to worry Crawford,” Evan emphasized Peter’s last name since Peter called Evan by his last name now and not his usual “Ev”, “I’m not going to feel you up, besides you aren’t my type you’re too skinny like a stick figure,” Evan winked at him coyly and walked up humming to himself happily.

Later that evening, Evan was at his desk doing some research with Peter when Derek came in to find them together. Derek had been smiling that puppy love look soon vanished once he had seen that Evan wasn’t alone. “Yes?” Evan asked; an eyebrow rose curiously.

“Oh… I thought…” Derek started then looked lost for words.

Peter looked from Derek to Evan then back again as if trying to work out what was going on.

“Oh you think now do you?” Evan teased with a smile then dropped his quill over his half written parchment to give the other man his full attention, Peter’s eyes widened and then he coughed catching Evan’s attention, to which Evan looked at him with a glare; Peter was grinning eyes shinning mischievously.

“Well I think it’s time to call it a night, don’t you agree Ev?” that stupid grin on his face thinking he was so clever.

“What the fuck are you on about Peter? We still have six files to go over before tomorrow’s oral exam,” If there was one thing he hated in the entire world, it was not being prepared in advance for anything.

“Oh come on Rosier, I’m sure there’s one oral exam just waiting for you to be taken by,” Peter winked at him. What the hell was he—then it dawned on him. Did Peter really think--? Yes he would. And why? Because he’s an idiot like that.

“You have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. You’re completely mad. Bonkers. Off your bleeding nut, even!”

“Say I know what if the three of us go out for a drink, my treat! That way we can talk without having someone watching our backs all the time,”

Idiot. Moron. Motherfucker.

“As much fun as that would be. I need to be getting home,” he said instead. Dear Lord, he had hoped their simplicity wasn’t contagious.

“Oh come on Evan! When was the last time you had a night out of drinking with the guys?”

“When was the last time you got fucking laid?”

Peter pouted indignantly but continued, Evan only smiled. Oh that long eh? Shite. So the three of them had gone out. They were having a good time, Evan checking his watch every now and then just to be sure he wasn’t running late. That was of course until he had lost track of the time as pint after pint was being served.

“Shite. Need to use the loo,” he mumbled and quickly shuffled his way to the bathroom where he used one of the stalls. It wasn’t until after he stepped out to wash his hands did Derek come in looking a little hopeful. Shite. Now what?

“I love you Evan, I’ve loved you for a very long time,” Derek said in a rush.

Fuck me dead.

“Oi, Derek,” Evan sighed exasperated, “the fuck are you on about?”

“Well you know what I’m on about…those times in the office? That’s what I’m--”

“Look, we fooled around a couple of times but that was it. It’s not love. I don’t love you. And aren’t you involved with Maggie or something?”

“Oh no Evan what we had was very special, I felt it and I know you felt it too!” the other man seemed to ignored him about the Maggie bits.

“Derek,” Evan was now annoyed, didn’t this fuckwad get it? “It was just a fuck, get over it.”

“But--! But!”

Evan took out his wand and pointed it at Derek’s neck, “Fuck off, Masters,” he said calling Derek by his last name dangerously, “You don’t want to get on my bad side. Now get over me and fast I have very little patience with morons.”

He left the other man in the bathroom, walked over to the bar, feeling sober enough already. Peter looked at him in shock as Evan paid the bill and had left the bar in a hurry without a word of goodbye. Idiots. Fucking idiots!

Looking at his watch Evan cursed at the time. FUCK! Was it that late already? Shite! Barty was going to flay him alive! Well he hoped not… he wanted to get fucked first before he was flayed then he’d have a better death than some. Quickly, Evan apparated by to his home and entered through the front door.

He had expected screaming, name calling, maybe even a hex or two… maybe four… but there was nothing but silence. And the lingering smells of… what was that? Going over to inspect the parcels Evan discovered… ooh! Indian curry. But where was Barty?

“Barty? Baaaaaartyyyyy?” he called looking around the house, checking the kitchen, the bedroom hell even the shower! But the house was empty. That was so weird where on earth could he possibly b--? Then it hit him… again! Evan didn’t want to believe it. But how could he not?! After all this was Barty Crouch Jr, perfect daddy’s boy by day and playboy extraordinaire by night!

Then he heard a distinctive CRACK outside of the house. Oh! And lo and behold! His highness decided to grace Evan with his presence. This better be good.

“What?” Barty asked looking innocent and thoroughly shagged. At least in Evan’s eyes Barty did.

“Where were you?” he asked, angrily.

“Grabbed pie at the Leaky with Dawlish,” Barty replied casually. ’Bullshite.’ Evan thought as he raised an eyebrow, and silently waited for more because he knew there was more and then Barty sighed, “Fucked him in the bathroom.”

He knew it. KNEW it!

Evan’s anger flared. What?! He did what and with Dawlish?! He exhaled loudly then stepped closer in Barty’s face, “Gutterwhore,” he swore under his breath. He was just so angry and his emotions got to the better of him.

And that pissed Barty off, Evan saw how that word change his expression. He knew that Barty had lived this type of lifestyle since he first started shagging, and at the time there was nothing wrong with what he did. Nothing! In fact he, Evan, had done the same thing. But now this was different. They were living together for the time being and shagging every day. And Evan loved him and wanted him all for himself. Didn’t Barty get it? Couldn’t he fucking tell?!

“I was horny. I got laid,” Barty said simply, “I got the right to that.”

That hurt. That hurt him so much he wanted to strike at him. To show Barty what he was doing to Evan’s heart. No one did that to him. No one ever got him in such a state. Oh Barty how could you?

“Couldn’t wait,” Evan glowered at him, oh was he ever mad. How could Barty do this to him? “You just saw a cock at first sight you either face forward on it or bend over.”

“Didn’t touch his cock, not once,” Barty stepped up, closing most all the space left between them. “Hardly touched him at all.”

“Filthy bitch, you can’t even wait until I’m here, got to find something to rut against,” he continued, the words just coming to him, blinding him. He refused to cry. Evan Rosier NEVER cries for anyone or anything.

And then Barty’s wand was out, pointing toward him in the chest. Yes right there Barty, shoot me, brake me in a million pieces…

Kill me.

“Shut your mouth, you judgmental twatprick,” Barty swore loudly, “I have the right to fuck whoever I like, whenever I like, however I like. If you can’t handle that, that’s your steaming pile of hippogriff shite to deal with, not mine.”

“Dirty little – ” Before he could finish his sentence, Evan was blasted backwards, and Barty hadn’t even cast a spell. What the sh--

“I am not going to fuck you when you treat me worse than my father,” Barty hissed angrily, stepping back.

Oh yeah Barty very mature. “Now you have standards?” Evan asked rhetorically through a sneer, his nose started to bleed and he wiped at it with his sleeve.

Then that was it. Barty was gone with a loud CRACK. “YOU FUCKING COWARD!” Evan yelled as he too now let go of his emotions screaming, yelling kicking and howling in frustration. Tears had tracked down his cheeks until he got up and headed out himself.

He needed to forget.

*~*

Evan was enjoying the beat of the music. Its candy colored lights as well as the heat of the room filled with dancing sweaty bodies. It was wonderful as was the substance he was currently impaired by. Ecstasy was really a lovely drug, it made everything glow and you felt like you could run to hell and back and still go three rounds after that. Shite.

He had been sitting at the bar feeling the best he ever had, shooting back shots of whiskey every so often though there was still a bit of his mind that told him what parts of his brain was currently affected and why, then he would burst out giggling. That was, until he watches the dance floor again a couple caught his attention. A man and a woman dancing rather provocatively. Evan wanted that. He wanted her red lips, he wanted those firm biceps, and he wanted that silky smooth coffee colored skin and those strong athletic masculine thighs…

Sliding off the stool, he took another shot of whiskey then heading to the dance floor, at first he was dancing by himself, eyes closed and he was beginning to lose himself into the music. Evan stayed this way until he felt a warm sweet smelling heat surround him. The woman he was eyeing was now in front of him. Her large round breasts just begging for him to touch them. Which he didn’t of course but their lushness began to press against his chest and she rubbed herself against him. Her male partner was behind Evan, the feel of that hard on grinding and rubbing against his arse had turned him on greatly.

He felt the man’s hot breath brushing over the side of his neck, while one of the woman’s hands rested against his right shoulder, her body bumped and swayed against his front while her other hand lowered to cup his sex over the jeans he wore. Oh Evan was in total colorful bliss. He threw his head back with a moan, that was until he felt a hand around his wrist and tugged him away.

“Oi!” he tried to say but the loud music drowned out his protests. Focusing in on the person that grabbed him, Evan grinned, “Rabby! You sly motherfuck!” he giggled and hugged him tightly.

Things always got better when you’ve bumped into Rabastan Lestrange.

“The fuck are you doing Evan?” he heard the other man ask.

“What’s it look like? I’m dancing? Never seen a man dance before?” he started to sway in front of the other man and held him by his firm hips. Rabastan smiled then rolled his eyes and tried pulling Evan’s hands away from him, “Oh come on Rabby, dance with me give me a reason, give me a rhyme.” Evan giggled again, Rabastan’s smile grew wider.

“What the fuck are you on tonight?” the other man asked again. Oh really. What was this? Twenty questions or something? Evan didn’t have any time for that. So grabbing the other man’s hand, Evan took them back to the dance floor.

“Queen Mab,” he grinned then threw his head back and laughed. Just as he came back down he felt hands… feminine hands pressed against his chest from behind. The scent and feel of a woman’s body pressed behind him. Mmm… it’s been so long since he’s been with a woman.

Evan opened his eyes looked back at Rabastan who was grinning wide at him. He leaned in speaking softly into Evan’s ear, Evan could see that pale elegant looking hand varnished with cherry red nail polish.

“Evan, I want you to meet Candy, she’s ever so good,” Evan could hear that grin in the other man’s voice and groaned.

Oh not the sex voice anything but that. Turning around he caught a glimps of blond hair, green eyes and lips as red as the vanish on her nails. Candy was very beautiful. Her heart shaped lips and her bright green eyes. Oh she had dimples on her cheeks when she smiled at him in greeting. Her arms draped around his shoulders and Evan’s hands rose to rest against her hips. He felt Rabastan’s arms around him reaching for candy. Oh God yes this was heavenly. The heat of a man and a woman around him, pulling him down with the beat of the music and the streak of colored lights.

It wasn’t long after, that the three of them sloshed and giggly between drinks and drugs that they reached Rabastan’s penthouse suite in the city. It had a gorgeous view and the air was wonderfully cold and breezy. Rabastan had ordered more drinks for the room and there was music and dimmed lights. It was a party. There had been more people but the three of them were the only ones that kept each other company, the rest of the bodies around them did not matter at all.

Things happened so quickly that Evan wasn’t even aware of what was going on until Candy was down on her knees in front of him, removing his trousers and pants then had begun to suck on his cock. Mercy! She was so good at that. Rabastan was lying on the large king sized bed, naked and equally hard, watching them and had begun to stroke himself.

His eyes met the other’s and Evan moan loud and long, one hand burning and gripping into the blonde’s sweat drenched hair and came inside that perfectly warm sucking mouth.

“Come here pet and ride my cock,” This came from Rabastan who had called her over after she swallowed every last drop Evan gave her.

Evan was gripping the side of the vanity drawer and watched as hungry little Candy got up and crawled onto the bed, her arse exposed and he could see how ready her sweet little cunt was. Shite. That got Evan hard again. He wanted the arse, had to have it. He watched as Candy straddled Rabastan’s lap and slowly sank down her cunt over his hard cock. Inch by aching inch she moaned and arched her back, Evan’s mouth dropped for he had never seen anything so sexy in his life. He climbed onto the bed behind her, his hands reaching over her front to fondle and grab at her breasts. Pinching the nipples and kissing her neck. She made a squealing sound while her hips began to rock and she bounced on the man below her.

Evan gently bit her neck, making rose colored bruises, marking her, claiming her. He opens his eyes and looks down at Rabastan. Evan would that thought the other man would be looking at Candy, but he wasn’t. No Rabastan had been watching Evan, his hands, his mouth, his eyes…

Evan pushes her down and mumbles a lubrication charm, opening her pucker up, slicking her with oil then he began to push his cock into her arsehole. Oh what a tight fit, she was ever so good. She probably wasn’t the type of girl that normally did anal. Candy cried out and Rabastan silence her with a kiss. Again and again Evan fucked her until he was bucking and slapping her arse feeling how Rabastan’s cock fucked her cunt, brushing over when Evan fucked her arse. Candy came with a crying shout, her arse hole constricting and gripping him while he let go as well, Rabastan below them followed about the same time as Evan had. Oh… what a mess. But it was fantastic. They had gone on and on all night until Evan passed out onto the bed, he didn’t wake up until the afternoon when he had heard the clinking and clanging of dishware scraping over each other. Blinking and squinting awake, Evan shields his eyes finding the room was bright and very offensive.

“Ugh…”

“Good morning,” that was Rabastan’s voice, he turned to it and saw him wearing a fluffy white bathroom sitting before a table with tea, coffee and breakfast. Evan would skip on the breakfast for now, he wanted coffee… getting up he slid off the bed and crawled over to the table like a boneless cat. Oh his head… what the fuck?

“For a moment there I thought I had to call the morgue,” the other man teased and opened up his morning paper reading it while Evan made himself comfortable.

“Whass goin’—“ he asked and groaned, his head throbbing.

“You had fun last night, lots of it. Candy did too though I must say you do have a way with women, old boy.” Rabastan winked and smirked at him, Evan was still confused.

Candy? Who the fuck was Can—oh shite! Some of last night came to him. Blurs of color, red varnish, red lips, blond hair, green eyes… bugger! Bugger. Bugger. Bugger. Bugger. Bugger…

“Shouting profanities never solved anything, though it does help you put things in perspective.” Rabastan mentioned and turned the page in his paper.

“Have to get home… have to see…” but as he got up Evan felt sick again.

“Reckon you have a bath first then something to eat before you go. Don’t want you passing out. The hospital is still going to be there whether you’re late or not. So relax.” He turned the page of his paper again.

As soon as Evan bathed, dressed and ate he was feeling a little better though there was still that… was that guilt?! He’s never had that happen before?! Well it wasn’t like it was his fault or anything! Barty was the one who had to fuck Dawlish. Barty was the one who couldn’t wait for him and now Evan had to go home and face him. Would Barty have gone back? Would he be home when Evan got there?

“Whatever it is you better fix it soon. Can’t stand seeing you like that mate,” Rabastan took a quill and started working the crossword puzzle in the back of his paper.

Evan had gotten up and headed for the living room to apparate, “Yeah, ta.” Was all he said then headed for home.

Evan both looked forward to and dreaded seeing Barty.

...


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan knows how to help Barty cope.

He wasn’t there.

Barty wasn’t there. For some reason this made a part of Evan clench up inside. Why wasn’t he here? Why didn’t he…? Evan had looked everywhere and still nothing. Oh this was—it just—so many questions rushing to him and with his hangover this was not a good feeling at all.

Evan walked into his bedroom and stared at the neat spread. The manner of how perfect and unslept the bed looked… hot it mockedhim. It made Evan on edge then he walked over and pulls at the sheets messing up the arraignment, near tearing some of them in the process. He stood over the bed panting from exhaustion, his mind swimming until he wandered back into the living room and lays on the couch. He pointed his wand to the fireplace from his position while a jet of red fire bursts from the tip and into the hearth igniting the kindling there making a warm fire. Oh that was comforting at least, his eyes began to droop while dancing flickering images shone before his now closing eyes… CRACK! That startled Evan wake and he jumped at the sound.

Now Barty was home.

Evan had been about to get up when, “How was work?”

“I didn’t go,” he replied and did feel guilty for calling in. He had owled Healer Green from Rabastan’s just before he left.

“What were you doing instead?” Barty asked sounding suspicious, Evan hated that. He hated how Barty was interrogating him as if he were some common criminal he caught and brought in for intense questioning.

“Hung out with Rabastan,” Evan was being rather honest. There was no reason to lie about that, “for a bit. But I came back to sleep.” His face was not leaving anything out of that part. But Barty was distinctly uncomfortable.

“Why did you call in sick for that?!” Barty demanded, his voice was piercing and harsh not at all what Evan had been used to. Evan had seen Barty angry, but never was this anger directed toward him. Unless you counted last night… but that was last night.

“I was hung over, from getting wasted and having a threesome with Rabastan and some girl,” he didn’t want to look at Barty at that moment. Oh no it was hard. Way too hard to look at him just then.

“I’m sorr–” Evan began looking up just as Barty punched him. Evan reeled backwards, and the auror kept lunging forward. They collided, and Evan’s mouth was open again –to talk to apologize to protest and Barty did not give him a chance. Instead he grabbed a hold on Evan’s face kissing him hard, forcing his mouth open and claiming it hard.

Oh yes. This is what he wanted. Angry and rough and powerful. Fuck. FUCK! The fist that earlier slammed into Evan’s shoulder, came up to grab and pins Evan’s arms above his head against the brick wall. Sliding his leg between Evan’s thighs, Barty rubbed his leg against Evan’s hard length hidden by his trousers. Barty groaned and bit his way to Evan’s ear. “You’re hard for me,” Barty informed Evan. No question, he was.

“Yes! Yes!” Evan moaned, “So hard for you, only you!” Barty growled in response and it only made Evan more excited knowing what was coming, knowing how Barty got at times. This was one of those moments. Then again, Barty’s mouth covered his own as if to prevent Evan from speaking.

Soon after they were sex fighting. Battling each other for dominance; though Barty was obviously more in control than Evan was. Tearing off the healer’s clothes and Evan just taking it, moaning and whimpering ushering Barty on and Barty… Barty seemed to like it that way at least for now. Evan wriggled against him, trying to free his hands, and Barty disliked not being able to use his hands. His right hand came down, while his left struggled to hold Evan’s wrists into the wall. Grabbing the shirt into a ball, Barty pulled at it with all his strength until he heard a satisfying rip. His arm moved back and flung behind him as the shirt came off altogether.

Suddenly Evan was pulled from the wall and shoved down hard over the wooden coffee table, breaking it and he could feel the sharp little splinters digging his back. Oh FUCK.

Ok that was too too much and a hand came up to pull the splinters of wood away but Barty had other ideas. Instead he pushes Evan’s hips down with a hand and glared down at him or more like his clothes. With a hiss, Barty casts a ripping spell. Whether or not because he was still angry at Evan or due to his haste, the auror began to rip the clothes away. The clothes were destroyed beyond repair and Evan cries out when the spell cuts in far too deep that his inner thigh began to burn. A thin line of crimson blossomed over his skin. Barty ran a finger over it then places the blood over his lips… Evan stared at him never once feeling so turned on by Barty in his life. Oh… Oh God… Then he felt that familiar hot slippery opening deep inside his arse. Oh… oh. Oh. Oh!

Then… Fuck! OH FUCK. Barty fills Evan up in one go. Pain and pleasure shooting up his spine and tiles his head back to cry out… but Barty had caught him there too biting down hard enough for Evan’s lower lip to bleed. Damn. FUCKING DAMN! Once the auror let go, Evan didn’t care about anything else,, he just held on tight to Barty and allowed him to do whatever the hell he wanted with his body. Yes! Oh yes! Use me. Use me. Fuck me. Leave me. Hurt me…

More bites and more scratches, the hips pumping faster fucking him until he was almost sure he would have passed out until he heard Barty hissing at him from above, “Fuck you, Evan,” Barty moaned as he shoved in hard one last time and Evan could feel the pulse of that cock as Barty came. Evan tenses and arches his back coming himself between their bodies; his heart hammering terribly.

Barty didn’t say anything but growled and suddenly Evan had this sinking feeling it wasn’t over just yet.

*~*

“Barty, I’m so sor–” he began, really meaning it. Barty had not said anything. Not even angry things. Nothing! That silence alone is what killed Evan most of all. Barty’s silence.

Pushing off of Evan’s chest, Barty slowly stood, groaning when he straightened his body up. And he turned away, not even looking at the mess they made because Evan was lying on it. Stepping out of his trousers, which were at his ankles, Barty held them bunched at the top.

“I’m going to shower,” Barty interrupted Evan again while he headed into the direction of the bathroom in his bedroom which was by far the largest than the community bathroom. Evan followed.

All he wanted to do, in spite of the pain he was now feeling, was to hold Barty in his arms. To look into his eyes and tell him everything. Tell him that—that he loved him so much and that he needed him. Even if Barty laughed in his face. Even if it would alter their friendship… as long as he knew how Evan felt it could bring them both peace of mind.

Barty locked himself into the bathroom and Evan had picked up his wand to open it when—SLAM! The door shut in his face. The rushing water of the shower continuously ran, “Oi! Barty!” he called trying to open the door again when something blasts him back and he lands onto the carpet with a crash, “FUCK!” he gently rubbed the back of his head and got up again. Ooh… his body ached something terrible but that didn’t matter now. Barty barricaded himself inside the bathroom and was wasting the water.

After a good couple of minutes Evan made a third attempt and manages to open the door walking inside and found Barty in the shower on the floor curled up into himself asleep. Evan turns the knobs off and slowly carries Barty out of the shower and into bed. He dries him off with a drying charm, pulls the covers up and holds him in his arms falling asleep himself

...


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan knows how to help Barty cope.

He had heard movement from far away but he didn’t want to get up just then. Mmm no… no… wanna stay in bed some more. Barty… oh need you. Want you so cl—“Hmm?” he murmured and opened his eyes once he couldn’t find what he was looking for. Barty? Waking up full he rose up and watched as his lover had already dressed and stared at him while opening his mouth to say something when he heard Barty say loudly, “No, no, no!” and disapparated with a loud CRACK!

Evan let out an angry howl and slams his fists against the mattress then lies back down burying his face with his hands. He stayed that way for a few minutes until he lets go and just lies on his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking over everything that happened. Replaying about every detail…

“Evan. Evan?” Came a voice and Evan sits up on his bed to find a floating green head in his fireplace.

“Oi, Dolohov,” he greeted and rubbed his left eye with the heel of his hand.

“The Dark Lord wants to see you; he says he has an important mission for you,”

“Good, can get my mind off things for a while…” he murmured and sat up fully then groans.

“Something wrong?” Dolohov’s head asked questioningly.

“Get your arse in here,” Evan glared while taking his wand from the bedside table and pointed at the fireplace to lift the wards he had on it to let the other man in. Once Dolohov came in Evan maneuvers himself on his stomach over his bed.

“Bloody hell! What the fuck were you doing?” Dolohov cursed as he saw Evan’s back which was still covered in splinters and bruises from the night before.

“Rough night, would you mind cleaning it up? Splinters are itchy,” Evan complained and closed his eyes while he felt the other casting a healing charm over his back. The cool ointment that coated him followed and dried remarkably quickly.

“There, that should do it, now can we go, you know how the Dark Lord hates to wait.”

“Alright, alright,” Evan gets up, still naked not having bothered to cover himself up in front of Dolohov. Antonin on the other hand cleared his throat, Evan looks at him and smiles slyly, “’S mater mate? Never seen a naked man before?” then reaches in his drawer for a shirt.

“I’m really not in the mood to fuck around,” Antonin had gotten close, so close that his hands rested on Evan’s bare hips while the other man’s hips aligned with Evan’s arse. Evan gasps softly and pushes back against the crotch that brushes against him, "now hurry it up and get dressed,” Dolohov whispered and bit Evan lightly on the earlobe then pushes off him.

“Tease,” Evan murmured while looking back at the other man who laughed and started looking around at stuff while Evan finished getting dressed.

~*~

“I need you to send out a message for me,” The Dark Lord hissed as he stood facing the large window that over looked the land he owned, Evan had been down on one knee with his head bowed, his arm rested over his highest knee.

“Yes my Lord,” he spoke obediently toward the floor.

“Then I need you to go to Singapore, you will rendezvous with a wizard name Yu, he will lead you to our next allies I want you to bring them to me,” he walked over to Evan and placed his hand over the other man’s head feeling the hair, “Odd thing…”

“What is my Lord?” Evan asked, his head still bowed.

“I can feel you trembling,” he could hear the smile in that voice, “Not afraid are you, Rosier?”

“No my Lord, I would do anything for you.”

“Then why won’t you look at me?” Evan felt those long cool pale fingertips grasp his chin and lifts up his face. His blue eyes met with those red snake silted looking ones, “I’ve become quite fond of you, but your silence is driving my patience you are not having second thoughts are you?”

“Never my Lord,” Evan stared back and he meant it. The only thing on his mind at the moment was Barty. Getting Barty to hear him to trust him, “I will always serve you,”

The Dark Lord looks him over as if reading his —no. No! No! NO! Evan shook his head slightly and the hand that grabbed his chin gripped tight and pulls Evan up to his feet then pushes him away. Immediately the Dark Lord’s wand was out and pointed it squarely on Evan’s chest, “What sort of filth have you and Crouch been up to?”

It was already clear that there were certain views in which the Dark Lord held proudly. Blood status, lineage, power, dark magic, magic in general, pride…

“I don’t know what you m—“

“YOU DARE TO MOCK ME WITH YOUR LIES ROSIER!” he bellowed and send a hex at Evan causing the other man to double back and slam onto the floor, his chest aching horribly and that was when the spasms started.

Evan writhed and howled onto the ground until he felt that he was about to combust into tiny bits. Then it was over. Evan rolled over onto his side and heaved the bile in his stomach, oh that pain. That torture… he never felt anything like it and he didn’t want to again anytime soon.

“Get up,” he heard the Dark Lord’s voice above him and gave him a swift kick oh the side which caused Evan to heave on the flood a second time, “GET. UP!”

Evan crawled and manages to get up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his body tingling, trembling too. “You have your orders,” Evan heard that dangerous voice hiss, “Now get out of my sight,”

Evan didn’t need to be told twice, he apparated on the spot and soon found himself in the streets of London in the back of an alley.

He laid low for a while unless he was able to catch his breath, the queasiness in his stomach now calmed and his limbs had begun to get their strength back. The torture curse, nasty bit of dark magic, Evan shivered until he caught sight of a familiar body walking up the street. He had seen this man before... Barty mentioned his name but he couldn't really...

Mmm Barty. Evan wondered what he was doing now. Where had he gone. No h couldn't think about that now, at the moment he had a mission that needed fulfilling.

Rune? Ruby? Runcorn! Yes, Runcorn… He was coming closer now, Evan hugged the shadows until Runcorn began to pass by, “I have a message for the head of the MLE.” Evan said loudly enough for the man to jump back and pointed his wand into the alley.

“Who’s there! Show yourself!”

“There will be a raid between Florence road and Herald street,” he murmured with a grin, “All those muggles… all those families.” He mused and disapparated with a loud CRACK back to his home. Entering his living room, Evan rummaged around for some paper, a quill and some ink. When finding needed things he wrote Barty a quick note.

“Barty,

Going out of town for a few days. Don’t know when I’ll be back, just know that you are welcome to stay for as long as you like. ~~. I love you.~~

-Evan”

Evan blotted out that last bit; he wasn’t sure how Barty would react to that and especially when he wasn’t there to see the other’s face. Taking only his wand with him Evan apparated to the nearest portkey that would start him on his journey.

*~*

Two weeks. He had been stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere for two weeks. Singapore is a fucking nightmare if you aren’t a local… or a tourist with a guide. His guide in particular, the wizard Yu had taken him into a dank musky grotto of the island’s caves where the water bound demons or “youkais” lived. There Evan presented himself in the Dark Lord’s place, requesting their alliance in the upcoming world. The Youkais who enjoyed the taste of human flesh, agreed on the condition that if they assisted they could hunt as they wished, Wizard kind excluded since they knew how to defend against the demons.

After all was said and done Evan owled the Dark Lord that he had completed his mission and that the leader of the Youkais would arrive in his estate soon enough to discuss plans of attack. He hurried home as soon as he was done with the letter, in desperate need of a long, hot, relaxing shower.

When he returned home Evan dropped his robe on the floor kicked off the muddy shoes and headed straight for the bathroom. He was so mentally exhausted. Stepping into the shower, he washed away the dirt and grime that had caked on his skin. Oh yes, hot running water, strong scented soap. Lovely. Brilliant. Evan ran his fingers through his hair; water from the spray bounced against his head and dripped down in tracks over his mouth. Mmm… sweetest water he had ever tasted in so long…

His fingers traced through his dark wet locks, the spray of the water still ran down his face, his mouth caught more of the water which he once again held onto it before spitting it out onto the floor. Evan shakes his head then turns off the knobs; he wipes the excess water off his face then stepped out onto the soft bathroom rug, drying his feet and reached for a towel. He dries himself thoroughly and wraps the towel around his waist.

There was a loud clutter coming from the living room followed by a THUNK of something hitting the floor. What the hell? Barty was probably sloshed or something but there was such an odd presence to this though. Perhaps he should go and investigate… Taking his wand in hand Evan slowly walked out of his bathroom and headed for the living room.

“Barty?” Evan entered the living room his wand out at the ready in case it wasn’t when he saw a body sprawled on the carpet. The body heaved and coughed, “Barty!”

Immediately Evan fell to his knees seeing the deep cuts and bruises as well as the slashes of open wounds from various hexes and defensive spells, “Oh you fucking idiot! What have you done now?”

Gingerly taking him up in his arms Evan rotated Barty onto his back and immediately began using healing charms on him, making sure that the cuts and open wounds were closed and that Barty wasn’t suffering from internal bleeding. Idiot. Fucking bloody idiot!

“What were you doing? What were you thinking?!” he demanded, but Barty seemed to be knocked unconscious. Perhaps the strain of the fight mixed with the stress of making it back home in one piece was too much for him. After all, his injuries were pretty bad. Evan was amazed Barty didn’t bleed to death with the state of damage he found him in.

Then Barty began to mumble something. Evan took this opportunity to check if Barty had a concussion; which he did, bloody hell. It’s a good thing Barty began to mumble and make sounds, that means there was still time to wake him up.

“Barty,” Evan said in a loud clear voice, “I can’t hear you mate, speak up. Come on Barty open your eyes and look at me. No time for sleeping. Wake the fuck up.”

Miraculously, Barty responded his eyes opened heavily and slightly rolled; oh yeah he was out of it. At once Evan began using more healing charms on him which slowly but surely began to awaken and sober Barty up.

“Father… battle,” he managed small words, eyes rolling shut and he licked his lips, “Dark Lord… told him, I would kill…” Evan closed his eyes and sighed, of course… “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, Barty,”

“Dead,” he muttered and opened his eyes to look up at Evan wearily, Evan’s eyes widened and he slowly shook his head.

“Barty, what did you do?!” with his free hand, Evan face palmed and rubbed the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

“Deserved it.” He said and grabbed at Evan’s arm looking at him with determination, “No regrets,”

“No I suppose you wouldn’t have any,” Evan agreed, this seemed to satisfy Barty who managed a smile and a small nod, “Tired now,”

“Oh no you don’t, if you fall asleep now you might never wake up. You came in pretty bad there’s still some damage I haven’t gotten to yet,” Evan ran his fingers carefully through Barty’s hair, the blood from where the earlier wound was had now clotted against his temple, “And you need a bath,” Evan added as an afterthought.

“Fix, move it,” Oh Barty was so exhausted but he didn’t move away from the hand that comforted him.

“Fucking idiot,” Evan hissed and leaned down to kiss him. What happened now and two weeks ago didn’t matter anymore. There was a possibility that Barty could have died tonight and for what? To bump off his father? A very powerful and resourceful auror? No one could manage that; there had not been anyone before that could have gotten that close… until Barty. Shit. Evan should have seen it. “Talk about a welcome home… You could have died and I would have never seen you again, don’t you dare do that to me again, you hear?”

Barty mumbled an affirmation. They stayed that way for a while as Evan finished placing the healing charms on Barty then levitated him into the bathroom, removing the clothes easily and set up a warm bath. Easily lowering the other, Evan gently scrubbed Barty until all the blood was gone and the water was stained pink. Removing the stopper in the tub Evan now lifted Barty’s naked and partially healed form into his arms. He saw the other wince from the soreness and sensitivity in his limbs, “Serves you right,” Evan scolded while carrying Barty into his bedroom for bed, “and don’t you start with me, I’m far too exhausted as well are you. We’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

Tucking him in, Evan laid down next to Barty, turned off the lights and fell asleep.

Tomorrow would come soon enough.

...


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan knows how to help Barty cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a backtrack chapter over Evan's mission in Singapore. WARNING: Descriptive violence ahead.

He thought about what Barty was doing. Did he care that Evan was even gone? Was there any hope that Barty would wait for him to come back? Evan was uncertain of what was going to happen now. This was hard and it sucked. Despite everything, Evan still loved Barty. He loved everything about him. Well… the promiscuity he could do without… or at least he could deal with it so long as Barty was being promiscuous with him.

Oh yeah, that arse of his was going to be perfectly healed by the time Evan got home. Gorgeous and smooth and in need for a good spanking. Oh yes, Evan was going to fuck him hard and smack that arse until it was raw.

_”Evan please!” Barty whined, he was on his hands and knees on the bed, arse bare and rose up high for Evan to take, “Hurry! Need you in my arse. Need your cock in it!”_

_Evan grinned; he loved hearing Barty talk like that, especially to him._

_“I’m not even in the room and already you’re begging for it, you little slut,”_

_“Evaaaaaan!” Barty mewled and looked back at him, those hazel eyes glazed with feverish need._

_Evan chuckled and began to remove his clothes which met with Barty’s approval, “In! In! Now! Do it!”_

_“Hold on! Fuck!” Evan could not suppress his pleasure and climbed onto the bed behind Barty and felt the oil slick pucker with a finger. Ooh he was ready for him, wasn’t that a wonderful surprise, “Ooh baby, you sexy thing,” he leaned forward and kisses then bites over Barty’s shoulder, Barty responded with a hum and a moan, pushing his arse back against Evan’s cock._

_Holding Barty’s hips down, hands braced on either side of those slim hips, he aligned himself and immediately began to push himself in. Ooh so hot and so tight, Evan kept going and going until he felt that he was balls deep inside that arse._

_Evan pushed and pulled into and out of Barty, feeling the squelching oil and hearing the slap of flesh against flesh. Barty under him moaning and whimpering, “Harder Evan… Harder,” he managed with a pant and looked behind him over the shoulder…_

_He smiled with closed eyes just thinking of the look on Barty’s face in desperate need of Evan to fuck him until he came loud and hard. That face, those eyes, that wet juicy mouth begging him to f-- oh_

Evan had been wanking, fantasizing about his lover and his lover’s perfect looking arse. When Evan opened his eyes he took in his surroundings of peeling yellowing wall paper, the ceiling was splotched with old brown water stains and the bed was incredibly and had got to be one of the stiffest beds he ever slept on.

With a tiny satisfied sigh, Evan cleaned himself off, tucked himself back in and washed his hands. The room also had a small vintage television set. Curiously Evan inspected the device and had tried turning it on manually but no go. It was far too old and roach infested for it to work. Having decided to go out instead, Evan grabbed his robes and exited his hotel room; it was time to gohunting.

*~*

He knew what sort of demons the Dark Lord wanted him to recruit and these particular demons enjoy the taste of human meat, which was just the sort of girl Evan intended on presenting the leader of the demon clan. Something young and tender would do; he had a good taste in women or at least he thought so. In fact, the one Chinese muggle who had been eyeing him along with her girlfriends finally gathered up the courage to approach him. Evan was sitting at the bar in the large amphitheatre drinking straight up whiskey on the rocks acting like some mysterious tourist who was looking for a good time.

Finally she came over wearing a large smile, she smelled like jasmine oil and smoke from the amphitheatre, not really a good combination but would the demon care? He highly doubted. She was a perfect offering.

Obviously the girl didn’t speak English but she made general gestures to him asking if he wanted to dance with her. Leaving his empty cup behind and threw down a couple of coins, Evan got up from the stool and pulled her into him, wrapping an arm around her thin shoulders. He could feel her giggling feeling very pleased that the object of her affection for the night retaliated her intentions; or so she thought.

Evan knew how to work women, that much was said. He knew all the little tricks and qualms that would make a woman hot and bothered for him, things that would make them go crazy with the desire to have him alone; it was part of his charm. This girl was no different than all the other women he had been with; the only exception was that he wouldn’t get any sexual gratification from her.

The pulse of the music filled his ears and his hands had been on her waist pulling her lithe little body toward him and ground his hips against hers. At once he could see the demeanor of her face change, her eyes darker than before and her lips flushed pink and wet while time and time again she tried to lean in to kiss him. Oh no, Evan wouldn’t allow that. Pulling back from her he only smiled, his hands lifting under the hem of the back of her outfit to touch her skin; drawing tiny teasing circles on her lower back. The girl closes her eyes and throws her head back, her moan is swallowed by the pumping music around them.

Ooh that neck, that young tender neck, Evan couldn’t resist. He lowers himself slightly since he was taller than she was and closed his lips over a spot on her neck, licking and nibbling on her neck. The graze of teeth on soft flesh; such a tease.

Pulling away again he could see a bead of sweat roll down the side of her cheek and dripped over the voluptuous curve of her tanned breasts. Oh yes, she was ready. Giving her what he knew was a suggestive smile, Evan ushered her away from the dance floor and out the door. The cool air hit their skin when Evan pulled her into him again and this time he kissed her hard. She made a little whimpering moan and began to grin and rub herself against him. Usually Evan would have said fuck it and take her back to his room but he couldn’t, not this girl, she had to stay fresh.

“Come on,” he said and took her by the hand while dragging her over to the beach heading for the grotto. The girl however stopped him every once in a while to kiss and rub at him. To say Evan wasn’t turned on by her actions was an understatement, and she was making it more and more difficult to not want to fuck her, but he did have self control at least this time around. The one thing he kept in his mind from then on was Barty. Barty’s eyes, his smile, his hands, his cock…

“Ah Mr. Rosier, so glad you could make it,” came the voice of Evan’s Singapore guide, the Wizard Xiao Yu, liaison to the water demons, the Youkais. Evan grinned at him and tosses the girl over toward him.

“A gift for the Leader of the Youkais,” he mused and watched for the first time ever, how the girl reacted to that one word: Youkai. Apparently stories of the demons were well known in the community and were feared among the muggles for she let out a scream and began to cry and beg for her life.

Yu immediately shouted a word at her which caused her to lose her voice, she was still screaming and crying, having fallen onto the wet sand holding onto herself. Evan reached down and grabbed her by the arm and hauls her up, “Come, let’s get this over with,” he sneered at Yu and ducks into the entrance of the grotto.

The girl tugged and pulled and started to hit and kick at Evan to let her go, but Evan’s grip only tightened Yu began to speak to her in rapid Chinese. The girl continued to hit and scratch at Evan until they reached the heart of the grotto, a vast aqua pool filled the center of the large cavern, “Go, call them,” he said to Yu and at once the old Chinese man walked over to Evan’s side and called forth the demons.

Once by one then in groups of two and four, the navy and green colored demons popped out of the water. They seemed to be a combination of a cat fist and a man, their ears were webbed and they had large horns protruding from their foreheads, apart from what Evan could see they also had rows of sharp pointed looking teeth which gnashed wetly as they spoke. The girl became hysterical as she tried pulling herself from Evan’s grip.

“Give her back her voice,” Evan looked at Yu with a smirk, Yu understood as to why he wanted that and did. The Girl howled and wailed begging in fluent Chinese to let her go. Evan saw the tears tracked down her cheeks; she was prettier in tears or so he thought. He gently brushed away her tears and she slowly shook her head, repeating her words over and over not to kill her.

“Sorry my dear,” he said though he wasn’t really sorry at all, “it’s just business.” At once He threw the girl into the pool of water and she screams were swallowed by a loud splash. Almost at once the demon followed her in suit their voices buzzed and growled as the girl continued to scream. The once clear water began to bleed crimson while the sounds of breaking and tearing synchronized with the demon’s noise.

Evan heard a voice addressing him and turned to see a demon much larger than the others approaching him, he must have been the leader. He stared at Evan with dark shark looking eyes, his mouth curled into a snarl and watched his children almost protectively until the sounds of teeth chewing on flesh and bone filled the air, the muggle no longer screaming for her life as she was swiftly and quickly pulled apart among the group of demons who devoured her. The Leader of the Youkais turned to Evan and flashed him a row of pointed piranha looking teeth, his eyes dark and silted but they seem to shine with a new understanding. The demon spoke in his dialect while looking at Evan; once he was finished he looked to Yu as if telling him to translate.

“He says that your offering to his family is most excellent Mr. Rosier and that he will consider his alliance to the Dark Lord if he will promise more offerings such as this,”

Evan smirked, “With the condition that pureblooded Wizard kind is off limits and that failure to do so will be the result of the annihilation of his kind.”

Yu quickly translated and Evan could see that the Youkai Leader wasn’t entirely pleased but was satisfied by the result of having access to as many humans as he could. He then offered a blue scaly arm to Evan, Evan looked down and took it with his own hand and shook it.

“Good now that we are in accord, I bid him and his family well; we shall see him soon,” with that he turned and left happy to be done with his mission. As soon as he returned to his room, Evan scribbled a quick note to the Dark Lord, having borrowed the hotel’s owl to deliver the message. No later had the owl departed, Evan immediately checked out of his room; he was on his way home at last.

...


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan knows how to help Barty cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the continuation from chapter 12.

“AAaaaaah,”

Evan jolts awake at the sound of the yell and with sleep blurred eyes he saw what appeared to be a silver animal talking at the foot of the bed.

“Crouch, there’s been another attack. They killed your father. Thank Merlin you weren’t at home. They left a Dark Mark behind. Come to the office as soon as you get this.” And it disappeared in a gray wisp of smoke. Ah must have been a patronus. Good thing too, for a slight moment Evan thought he was going mad… well more so than usual.

With an incoherent mumble Barty fell out of the bed and onto the floor. Immediately Evan rushed over to his side after sliding off the bed after him to help him up. Barty however had pulled himself up to stand and looked down. Oh yes, he was still naked and his body was covered in bruises here in there of various colors, some darker than others.

“Neck, arms, gone,” Barty grunted while he stumbled toward the wardrobe.

“Barty!” Evan’s voice came out as a whine. Really the man needed proper caring for! The ordeal he had just gone through both physically and mentally, he needed to rest! Not to go gallivanting just because someone told him his dad just died!

Evan knew how Barty really felt about his father; he wouldn’t give a rat’s fat arse even if you paid him.

“Now,” that tone of voice said it all. Oh alright.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Evan reached for his wand and began to place all sorts of healing charms on Barty’s body to remove the tenderness in his skin. After he was finished, Barty glanced down and gave a slight nod with what appeared to be satisfaction now that he seemed half healed. It was enough – nothing visible as to peek through a shirt or a sleeve. Evan watched as Barty got dressed, good thing too that Barty had brought a trunk of clothes. The Auror had just finished putting on his tie when Evan came over silently to embrace him; then he was pushed away in equal silence. Evan felt a sharp sickening pain hit his chest at the rejection.

Barty didn’t want him. Didn’t want anything to do with him. Evan went back to sit on the bed watching him still as Barty began to search for something when he asked, “Where’s my wand?”

“I don’t know,” Evan replied with a shrug, what else could he say? All he cared about right now was Barty’s health. Everything else be damned! And Barty wanted his wand.

Between Barty’s search for his wand as well as the search for food; which Evan would have gladly make him something, Barty was already chewing and swallowing the loaf of bread in greedy silence. Barty could tell Evan was watching him, waiting for him to say something. Anything! The silence was starting to become too much for him!

“Be back soon,” was all Barty said with a grin and he dissaparated right in front of him.

Evan sighed and got out of bed. He walked over to his writing desk and scribbled a note to Healer Green that he would not be coming in to work that day. Evan knew he’d be paying for it tomorrow, but right now he was needed here at home, waiting for Barty to come back. Throwing some floo into the fireplace the green flames erupted as Evan called out the name of the place he wanted as well as the office of his Boss. There Evan folded up the note into a paper airplane and tossed it in then shuts the connection before a reply could be sent back.

Evan had his morning shower and puts on a pale blue long sleeve thermal as well as a pair of gray sweats and white socks. The house was freezing so he lights a fire and enters the kitchen to put a pot on as well as made some breakfast enough for two. He knew Barty would be starving by the time he got back and Evan at least wanted him to have a nice hot meal when he was back.

He had been pouring water into a mug with non-instant coffee when an owl came in through the kitchen window hooting and flying obnoxiously until it reached the living room, where it flew in circles around the ceiling with a rolled up parchment tied to its leg.

“Get down here you bloody buzzard!” Evan snapped setting his mug onto the coffee table and tapped down on the mantel of the fireplace for the bird to land on. After the owl landed, Evan removed the roll of parchment and unfolded it, finding it to be a special edition Prophet; a picture of Barty and Moody on the front page.

“Oh you great git what did you do now?” Evan breathed and had started to read the article when the owl, glad to have delivered it burden, nipped and tugged at Evan’s sleeve and gestured to its money pouch on the other leg, “Oh fine here, now off with you before I make you into a pillow!”

The owl happy to be of speedy service, flew out of the house and into the pink morning sky. Evan huffed and goes to sit in his favorite chair, picking up the mug and taking sips of the black coffee.

_’…at this Reporter’s expense we were profoundly touched—‘ Evan snorted and continued, '—by the speech given to us by the son of the man himself: Bartemius Crouch Jr,’ “What?” Evan read on, ’ Someone,” the brave young man began as the crowd grew silent to hear his words, “murdered my father. Someone watched his last breath leave his body. The MLE will look into this case, as it has the other murders. But my message for my father’s murderer is simple:_

_Step forward. Identify yourself. Take responsibility for your actions. And I will not arrest you. I will kill you. Whoever you are, I challenge you to a duel, no seconds. My father’s murder will be avenged.”’_

At this Evan had to put the paper down and laugh. A genuine, humor filled laugh. This was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant! And although it hurt his body to laugh itself into such a state, it was worth it. Merlin’s balls! This was all fantastic. He picked up the paper again; a tiny giggle bubbled from his lips.

_’His eyes shone with such a passion in search of the fiend who has done this unforgivable crime, while fellow Auror Alastor Moody came behind him to try and lure him away from the public! But the young man would have none of that, no! His message to the murderer and to the world must be told!’_

_“I have a message for the wizarding world as well,” he declared reverently, “My father was a powerful wizard, who fought this war with everything he had, every minute of his time, every ounce of energy. He worked harder, longer, and fought more dark wizards than any of the rest of us fighting this war._

_“I have seen five wizards cut him off from the rest of us in battle, and only one man left alive. Bartemius Crouch. He fought for you and you,”_

_At this, young Bartemius pointed to each reporter, then at their pads and finally at their cameras, “for all of you, so that you might be safe, so that society might be safe for each and every witch and wizard. And we are less safe for losing him. I lost my father. You lost your protector._

_“But his work is not to be forgotten, to be put down. My father gave his life for this cause, and I am picking up his mantle. I will fight this war until it is won, until parents can let their children play in the yard, and children need not fear that their mother or father will not come home for dinner._

_“The hole in my heart may never be filled, but may my pain be one no one else ever has to understand,” Young Bartemius stated, “I will see that this is done.” His eyes shone brightly, and his breathing had grown heavy by his passion and desire to find not only the man who killed his noble father, but to also safe guard and protect the inhabitants of Wizardkind. A sudden silence had flowed over the crowd until a pandemonium of applause came as well as the flash of various cameras. Indeed, the wizarding world can look forward to a brighter future as the son takes up his father’s crown in the fight of our great community.’_

Evan read the news over and over until his thoughts began to repeat words and phrases from the article. Though the only thing on Evan’s mind was the fact that, when needed be, Barty was, is an incredible actor.

...


	15. XXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan knows how to help Barty cope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of it, I haven't decided if there is going to be a follow up since my Barty muse is currently on the fritz. Enjoy.

He needed to clear his head.  
   
Sure, they didn't talk about what happened before Evan's mission to Singapore or after when he received a half dead Barty, who had just come from killing his own father. It was such a mess. Evan had dressed warmly and prior to leaving he had written a note for Barty and placed it over the mantle of the fireplace. The note said that he would be back some time in the evening and that there were leftovers in the ice box in case he was hungry.  
   
Stepping out of his home and after carefully placing the magical wards up around his land, Evan closes his eyes and imagined the seaside, the call of the gulls and the sounds of the crashing waves against the cliffs.  
   
When he opened his eyes again he walked closer toward the edge of the cliff, his hands in his pockets and he released a sigh he apparently was holding in, "I'm sorry," he spoke gently and bites his lips, "I didn't mean to hurt him, I was stupid and impulsive and j--"  
   
"What do you think you're doing?"  
   
Evan turns around at the sound of that voice, eyes wide and his chest pulled tightly from both his shock and embarrassment, "Barty," Evan licks his lips nervously, "I didn't know you were-- I was just--" for once, Evan was at a lost for words seeing Barty there watching him, expecting an explanation. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I was apologizing to your mum."  
   
Barty gave at the other man an incredulous stare, "You were  _apologizing_  to my mum?" He repeated, then crosses his arms across his chest, "Well this ought to be good,"  
   
Evan looked indignantly at him, "Believe it or not Barty I do have a conscience when it comes to certain things. Or in this case certain  _people_." Evan's hands went into the pockets of his trousers, his lower lip slightly pouted and he was now glaring at Barty.  
   
"Oh fucking hell," Barty swore with a roll of his eyes, "Evan, this melodrama of yours is starting to become a real pain in the arse and not the good kind either. Let it go."  
   
Evan eyes widened looking scandalized, "Let it go? Barty, I made a promise to your mother that I would always look after you."  
   
The annoyance and frustration that Barty was feeling earlier had completely washed off, "What was that?"  
   
"It was before she got really sick, she had sent me an owl asking me to have lunch with her at your house; how could I refuse? She was like my mum too, I couldn't very well say no, now could I?"  
   
Barty remained quiet and he continued watching the other man.  
   
"She said she knew that we were close, I had asked her what she had meant by it and she said it was because of the way you acted. She said that she never seen you so happy before and she knew that it must have been something I had done." Evan chuckles and shakes his head, "I told her that you've always been that way, so wild and carefree, it's how we first met.  
   
"Of course she didn't believe me and insisted that it was my doing and she thanked me for it. She said she was glad to see that there was someone outside the family--someone that wasn't your mother-- that there was someone who could care for you so much."  
   
Evan paused to take a breath and this time he looked up at Barty, thinking that the other man would have said something by now to interrupt him. When Barty still had said nothing in the slightest, it was when Evan continued, "So I promised her. I promised that I'd look after you when she couldn't and after everything that happened I--"  
   
"Fuck you Evan," Barty hissed and Evan found that the other man had gotten closer to him, his eyes furious or was it something else? Evan snogs him hard, his arms held tightly around the thinner man.  
   
"Let's go home," he said and apparates them back to the house.  
   
It was a miracle that they didn’t splinch themselves on the way back to Evan’s and Barty had hardly given him an inch to open the front door. They were a mess, of lips and teeth and skin by the time they managed to reach the sitting room. Evan could hear the harsh pant of breath coming from Barty as he began to desperately rip the clothes off of his lover. Those hazel eyes he loves so much burned with a new passion.  
   
This wasn’t the Barty he was living with now this was the Barty that first came to him right after his mother passed. This is the Barty that came to him for comfort, the one he needed from all the other men he was involved with. That made Evan’s chest warm when he thought of that: Barty needing him above all the others he’s had.  
   
"Need you..." Evan mewed while dragging Barty to the rug with him.  
   
"Shut it," Barty ordered, his voice rough with desire, "before I shut it for you," he grinned none too nicely.  
   
Evan's cock twitched at that, "Going to make me, are you? I'd like to see you tr-mmmph!"  
   
"You bloody talk too much Evan," Barty grunted, shoving his cock into Evan's mouth with a deft thrust of his hips.  
   
Evan mumbled a response then licks around the thick velvet head of the cock in his mouth; Barty hissed with gratification.  
   
"Fuck, you sure know how to suck cock."  
   
Evan snorted and looks up, deep blue eyes shining with amusement.  
   
"Shut up," Barty sneered and thrusts his cock harder and deeper into Evan's mouth.  
   
Evan almost gagged, he hadn't quite perfected that little maneuver like Barty had, bless him.  
   
Suddenly that deliciously gorgeous cock disappeared from his mouth, jaw aching and burning from the abuse he opened his eyes staring up at Barty who now roughly pulls Evan's legs up, accommodating his body between those legs, the cock in question now began to stretch Evan's arse open until Evan felt the muscles of his sphincter tear and bleed.  
   
His eyes moistened and he shuts them tightly, his mouth dropping open as he cries out with both pain and pleasure; Barty relentlessly began fucking him.  Without so much as a pause and without breaking apart, Barty easily turns Evan so that Evan was on his hands and knees looking back at Barty who had started to pick up his pace.  
   
At this angle Barty deeply penetrated Evan until he saw white hot stars. Fisting his own cock with a furious hand Evan came in a rush all over the rug below him.  
  
He felt Barty collapse behind him obviously spent, the heaving of his sweat drenched skin against his back was proof enough.  
   
Oh good Lord... Evan was going to be sore later but it was worth it.  
...


End file.
